


Significant Events

by WhatIs



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIs/pseuds/WhatIs
Summary: Months of significant events lead to the place Bobby and Alex want to be.
Relationships: Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren, Yes - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Significant Events

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Inept Dwarf, Stress Position, Semi-Professional, Suite Sorrow
> 
> A/N: Thanks goes to Wendy for doing a wonderful job beta’ing this. Thanks. Justice and Rule is my own spoof for Law and Order. The poem Bobby uses is “First Love” by John Clarke. The timeline in this is a bid off. I realize the digital camera mentioned in this is a bit before it’s time, (keep in mind this was written around 2005/2006 and I know Nate is Alex’s nephew’s name in the fandom. I think this was written before that became “official”, so please forgive me this :0) but … I had to put it in there for the sake of the pictures taken. The band mentions, the Coors, are a real band originally from Canada. Happy reading.

Steam rose from the bubble-filled tub. Alex sighed as she sank down into the powder fresh scented water. She felt her muscles begin to unwind and her mind empty. The case had been one of many hours and few leads. But it was over and Deakins had given her and Bobby two days and a guaranteed weekend off. 

Alex had slept in, had breakfast, straightened up her apartment, and now she was taking some “me time” before picking up her nephew. The warm water was making her drowsy. She had half a mind to take a nap, but there was that pesky risk of drowning. 

Eyes fluttering, she closed them for a moment, until she heard the bathroom door creak in the slightest. Alex jerked up and spotted the intruder. With a smirk, she sank back down into her bath, mumbling a “bad cat” in the process.

Hope just meowed as she padded further into the room and hopped up on the closed toilet seat. She eyed her new owner with curiosity in her clear blue eyes; perhaps thinking why on earth would anyone willingly go into water. The Siamese kitten had been a gift from Bobby. He’d shown up with the adorable kitten, a red bow on her head, saying he didn’t like knowing Alex was all alone.

How can I be alone when I spend practically ever moment with my partner, Alex thought as she hummed her relaxation. Truth be told Alex didn’t mind it, Bobby was her best friend and a great guy.

While Alex was soaking her stress away, Bobby was working his out with a wrench and grease at Lewis’ shop. Dressed in an old military sweater, dark blue jeans, and sneakers, Bobby was bent over the car, baseball cap on backwards. 

Lewis came up behind him and slapped him on the shoulder, “Hey, Bobby, slow down, it doesn’t have to be done tonight.”

All Bobby did was turn and give his friend a knowing half-grin.

Lewis shook his head at him.

Bobby was focused on the manifold cover when he heard Lewis give a shout. Goren looked up and saw two guys walk in, Eddie and Malcolm. They were good when an extra pair of hands was needed, but Bobby didn’t like the way they treated the women in their lives.

Lewis, Eddie, and Malcolm were seated on old car seats having a beer and swapping stories. Bobby was still hard at work on the ’69 Chevy Camaro. 

“Come be sociable, Goren.” Malcolm yelled.

Bobby pushed his head out from under the hood, set down the end wrench and grabbed a rag. He wiped his hands off as he approached the group. 

“Have a beer.” Eddie held out a Bud light.

Bobby shook his head and grabbed a Pepsi instead. He leaned against an old junker and took a swig.

The conversation had turned to cars. “The worst I’ve ever seen was when I was in college,” Bobby began, “the kids filled a U and the whole tire came off, snapped the axle like that.” Bobby snapped the fingers of his right hand. 

“Bullshit,” Malcolm spit out. “All that time in the army and you never saw anything bad.”

“Ah, I did, but military equipment is made to take a beating.” Bobby shrugged. “It’s supposed to be abused.” Bobby finished his drink and went back to working as the other three men chewed the fat.

Some time later Bobby heard the heavy side door open, only friends of Lewis’ used that entrance.

“Hey, hey, now I know why I stuck around.” Eddie said with feeling.

Malcolm gave a low wolf whistle.

Bobby came out from around the car and saw his partner holding her nephew, being ogled. “Hey, knock it off.” He angrily commanded.

Alex moved to stand by Bobby, looking for protection. She was a tough lady and used to lewd comments, but she didn’t have to put up with it on her day off. 

Eddie and Malcolm saw the look on Bobby’s face and piped down.

Turning from them, Bobby’s face was transformed as he broke into a full out grin. “Hi,” he spoke so only Alex could hear. He gently moved them to the side of the Camaro. 

“Hi,” Alex juggled Trey on her hip. She inspected her partner. He hadn’t shaved in four days and a soul patch was starting to form. Reaching up with her finger, she touched his whiskery chin. “Planning on keeping this?”

Bobby gave a half smile. “No, unless you think I should.” He teased.

Alex cocked her head to the side and studied him intently. “I think you should just stick to the scruffy look.”

Bobby nodded.

Trey gurgled at him. “Hey, little man.” Bobby took the boy from Alex. “What do you say?”

Alex couldn’t help but smile. Bobby looked tough and sexy and very relaxed, especially while making faces at her nephew.

“What are you two up to today?” He asked Alex.

“This and that. Thought we’d pay you a visit.”

“How’d you know where I was? I left my cell at home.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “As complicated as you like to make yourself out to be, you’re an easy read.” At Bobby’s confused look she went on. “I tried your cell. When you didn’t answer, we stopped here.” Alex touched her finger to Trey’s tummy making him laugh. Then she kissed him on his chubby cheek.

Bobby watched all this. “Don’t I get one?”

Alex tickled Bobby’s stomach.

He smiled and moved out of her range. “Not that.” 

“Oh, you mean a kiss?” Alex fluttered her eyelashes innocently. 

“Yes, since you said that you did stop by to see me.” Bobby looked rather pleased with himself.

Alex bit back her grin, took the rag from Bobby’s back pocket, and wiped the grease off his right cheek. Satisfied, she stepped on her tiptoes, while he bent down so she could reach. She planted a soft kiss to his stubble and scratched at her wrinkled nose when she pulled away. 

“Too scratchy?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah, you aren’t getting any more kisses until you shave.”

Bobby stuck his lip out in a pout, which got Trey’s attention.

Alex giggled. She looked at Bobby, laying her hand back on his stomach, but not ticking this time. “This is new,” referring to his blue sweater.

“Actually, it’s old.” Bobby corrected. “I knew I’d be getting dirty.”

“It’s nice.”

“You look nice.” Bobby allowed his eyes to roam back over Alex.

Alex looked down at her plum colored sweater, hip hugger jeans and brown suede slip-ons. “Okay.”

“You do.” Bobby reassured.

“Thank you.” Alex smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

Alex reached for Trey. “We should be going. I need to get him back to Sara and J.J.”

“How are they?”

“Doing great.” Alex readjusted Trey’s sweatshirt. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Bobby allowed Alex and Trey to precede him, laying his hand on the small of Alex’s back. 

To Bobby’s chagrin, Eddie and Malcolm saw the move. 

“Keeping the cutie pie to yourself.” Eddie mouthed off. 

Bobby stepped over to the man, getting in his face and spoke to him in a voice only Eddie could hear.

It was effective, Alex saw Eddie look sheepish and sit back down. 

Bobby led her to the side door. “Where’s your hat? It’s still raining.”

“I didn’t wear one.”

“It’s cold outside.” Bobby stepped to the coat rack, grabbed his black hat and put it on Alex, fitting it all the way down to her eyebrows. He gave her a tender smile.

“Thanks.” Her tone held sarcasm and genuine humor.

“No problem.” Bobby leaned over to kiss Trey’s cheek and then his aunt’s.

Alex dropped off eight-month-old Joshua Grant Baxter III at her sister’s and went back home to curl up with a good movie. 

Bobby let the hot water fall onto his back as he rolled his tired shoulders. As he washed so did his clothes in his new washing machine. He liked his new place, a little more modern than his old one and the fact that it was only ten minutes from Alex had nothing to do with it. (yeah, right)

Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he turned off the water and stepped out. Dressed, hair combed and freshly shaved, he smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t look rested, but his imitation of a swamp creature was over. 

Alex was clutching her pillow and wiping away her tears with a pink tissue, when there was a knock at her door.

“Who is it?” She called in a watery voice.

“Bobby. Are you okay?”

Alex smiled to herself as she stood and walked to the door. She could tell by his tone that Bobby would knock down her door if she didn’t answer it promptly; pulling it open she looked at him. “I’m fine.”

Bobby closed the door and followed Alex to the couch. When he saw the movie, he understood.

He perched tentatively on the edge of the couch.

Alex eyed him. This wasn’t normal; usually Bobby made himself at home. “What’s up?”

Bobby turned dark eyes to her. “Do you feel like going for a drive?”

“A drive?”

“Yeah.” He smiled like a little boy.

“Okay.” She moved to get up. “Let me change.”

Bobby put a hand on her sweat-clad knee. “No, you’re fine.”

“Okay.” Alex pulled on sneakers, grabbed her coat, and pet Hope goodbye. When she reached for her keys, Bobby shook his head. He would let her back in with his spare.

So down they went, riding the elevator. Alex in an over sized gray sweatshirt that said Army, one of Bobby’s old one’s, a pair of sweats, Bobby in a black fleece pullover and faded jeans.

“It’s chilly outside.” Bobby warned.

“Still?” Alex asked in her usual sarcastic tone.

Alex felt the cold night air on her face. She looked up the street for Bobby’s silver Jeep Liberty, it was nowhere in sight. “Where’s your jeep?”

“At home.” Bobby directed her to a red 1969 Chevy Camaro, shined to a high gloss, sitting pretty beside the curb.

Alex looked over her shoulder to Bobby. “Isn’t this what you were working on?”

He sported a proud look. “Yep.”

When did you finish?”

“About an hour ago.” Bobby opened the passenger door. “Let’s see how well I did.”

Alex got in, inspecting all of the polished interior.

“Did you bring your cell?” Bobby asked when he got in.

“You know I didn’t.” Then it dawned on Alex. “We won’t break down.” She laughed when she saw Bobby cross his fingers. 

The engine purred to life and let out a ferocious roar as Bobby pumped the pedal. He looked pleased. 

Alex sat back as they pulled away; content to let Bobby take them wherever he wanted.

Things were going fine. Bobby was telling Alex what he had to do to the car; she disagreed with him on one or two points. The heater was warm, but not the wholesome warmness that’s inviting like a blanket or a hug. There was something in the air, the trace of a familiar scent. It brought back a memory. Alex bit her lip. She couldn’t believe that in the safeness of being beside Bobby that horrible incident was coming back.

“…what do you think?”

Alex just caught the end of Bobby’s question. “I’m sorry, what?”

There was something in her voice that concerned Goren. He looked around as best he could to look her in the eye. “Are you okay?”

Alex plastered on a smile. She turned to Bobby. “Yes.”

“You’re lying.” Bobby stopped at a stop sign. It was clear for him to go, but he didn’t move the Camaro. “What’s wrong?” He placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“I’d rather talk about it some place else.”

Her voice was strained. “Are you going to be sick?” Bobby asked.

“Yes, if I don’t get out of this car.” She took a deep breath. “I’m not sick as in physically; just something about the car is bringing back bad memories.”

Bobby scrutinized her. He checked both ways and then pulled out onto the road. “I’ll take you home.” They were just a few blocks away. 

He pulled up to her building. Without a word they got out. Bobby put his hand on the small of her back and stayed close until they arrived at her apartment. He opened the door and allowed her to precede him. 

Alex sat on the couch, cured her feet up, and held her pillow. Bobby knew her pillow was like a safety blanket. He sat close enough to offer comfort, but still be able to see her eyes. 

She looked down at her hands. “I was 19 and a friend of mine, Dave, invited me to go for a coke. He was always nice and friendly. We went for the coke, and then he asked if I wanted to go for a drive.”

Bobby looked disgusted. He felt bad for asking Alex to do the same thing.

“It’s …it’s been so long. I almost forgot about it.”

Bobby waited for her to continue. 

“Finals week had just ended, and I really needed to unwind. What harm could a simple drive do?” Alex shrugged her shoulders, her eyes flickering up to Bobby’s for a moment. “We came to this place. I’d never been before. I wasn’t really concerned cause this was Dave, but my instincts did tell me to be careful. We pulled over and he shut off the engine and made some comment about the moon.” Alex fidgeted with the pillowcase. “He leaned over to point it out to me and then tried to kiss me. I pushed him off and told him no. He kept coming; he forcefully kissed me and started grabbing me through my sweater.” 

When Alex grew quiet, Bobby moved closer and put his arm along the back of the couch.

Instinctively, Alex moved into him. “After a couple minutes, he pulled away breathing in my face and said I wasn’t worth the fight, started his car and took me back. I only told a few friends.”

“Did you tell your parents?” Bobby softly asked.

Alex shook her head. “No.” Her voice was firm. “And I don’t plan to.” Her gaze fell to her hands. “My dad was a cop. I knew he’d take a baseball bat after Dave. I couldn’t let that happen.” 

Bobby nodded, unbeknownst to Alex. It was understandable for John Eames to feel that way. Bobby didn’t even know this Dave guy and he wanted to rip his arms off and beat him with them. 

Alex continued. “It happens so rarely that I remember. It can be a smell, the temperature of the room.”

“A smell?”

“His cologne.”

“Does one of mine ever remind you of it?” Bobby thought that Alex would have said something, but maybe not if she hardly ever remembered.

She looked up at him, smiling slightly at his sweetness. “No.” She dropped her head to his chest and snuggled into his warmth. “You always smell good. In fact, I like this new one. It reminds me of trust and security.”

“How does it do that?”

“I associate the smell with you and I always feel safe with you and trust you explicitly.” Alex spoke into his sweater.

That made sense to Bobby. “Are you feeling better?’

“Yes, thank you.”

They remained close for some time.

Bobby broke the silence. “Do you mind if I ask what prompted this horrible memory?” He was going to change whatever it was.

“The temperature in the car.”

That wasn’t what Bobby had expected, but he wasn’t about to question Alex on this. Her reaction had been too sad and intense. “I’ll remember that.” He kissed her hair.

Alex drew closer to him.

Hope jumped up into Bobby’s lap and walked over to sit in Alex’s. The kitten studied her mistress.

Bobby reached out with his left hand to scratch her soft fur. “She’ll be okay, I promise.” He said as Hope looked at him.

“You want to watch a movie?” Alex asked.

“Sure.” Bobby picked up the remote and began flipping. When he came across “The Last of the Mohicans,” he stopped. “Do you want some hot chocolate?” 

Alex nodded. “Please.”

Bobby headed for the kitchen.

Alex readjusted the throw pillow and buried her face in the softness of her sleeping pillow.

Bobby was back in minutes. He handed over Alex’s, complete with whipped crème.

She thanked him and settled back once he was seated.

As the movie played, Alex leaned heavier onto Bobby. For Bobby, he found his attention drawn to the coffee table, where two sets of stocking feet rested. He moved his over to rest beside Alex’s. They were practically dwarfed by his own. Taking Alex’s empty cup from her, he set it on the table. Alex moved back into him as Bobby took her left hand. Alex didn’t even look away from the T.V., she was used to her partner’s idiosyncrasies. 

Bobby held up her hand, keeping it in his own, admiring the soft skin, fine bones, delicate fingers. It amazed him to know that these same hands weren’t afraid to get covered in blood, in grease. Alex could work right along side he and Lewis without missing a beat when it came to cars. Bobby had learned that Alex was the one that would watch the action film with her dad and younger brother.

Alex interrupted his thoughts as she stood and moved to the other side of the couch. She lay down, putting her feet in Bobby’s lap. He reached out and began massaging them. 

Hope meowed and curled up on the wing chair nearby. Bobby gazed openly at Hope’s owner, who was sound asleep. He gently brushed her shoulder length auburn hair away from her face. To say Alexandra Eames was beautiful was saying the stars were endless; it’s a fact that no one can deny; no one except for Alex herself. Bobby knew Alex didn’t realize how great she looked. Once during a conversation, she said she was “okay.” Bobby had to keep from slapping his forehead in disbelief. The naivety about her looks only added to her charm. 

Bobby shook his head, recalling the new information he’d learned about his partner. For the life of him, he couldn’t fathom how any man could use a woman much less rape her. To him men were supposed to revere women, protect them, and love them. In Goren’s code of ethics men opened doors for ladies and not just on dates, stood when they left a room, offered them a shoulder, protected them, even if it meant simply standing up for them. It really pissed him off when he learned of women being used. In fact it was known to send him into a rage. During one case he had smashed a T.V. and turned over a table. The thought of someone hurting his dear Ally made him sick. 

Bobby allowed his fingers to glide down Alex’s soft cheek into her downy hair. She mumbled in her sleep. Bobby looked up at the T.V. and noticed the credits rolling. He was just about to wake Alex when his phone rang.

Quickly taking it off his belt, he checked the caller ID before answering it. “Hey, Lewis.” 

Alex turned over onto her back, watching Bobby. “No, I’m going to keep it until tomorrow. Okay, take care.”

“You’re leaving?” Alex asked, her voice sounding weak and small.

“No.” Bobby stood and reached for Alex. Picking her up, he carried her to her bedroom. “I’m going to go lock up.”

He turned off the T.V. and lights, giving Alex a chance to change. When Bobby walked back into her bedroom, he found her under the covers, lying on her “security blanket” pillow.

“Do you let Hope sleep with you?” Bobby asked his hand on the door.

“I leave it open.” Alex said, by way of answering his question.

Bobby made a right turn into the bathroom closing the door partway. He came out, pants, sweater and shoes, in hand. He put them on the chair before climbing into Alex’s bed. He knew she would want the added protection from his presence next to her as he had provided countless times before.

Alex put her head on his chest; Bobby’s arm came around her before he switched off the lamp. 

The gentle swipe of Hope’s whiskers on her nose woke Alex up. She petted Hope and then reached for Bobby. All she found was a note and an origami flower. Leave it to Bobby to give her a flower without leaving her apartment. She laid back and read his note, which told her to have a good day and that he would be at Lewis’ if she needed anything, to take care of their kitty. He signed it “Yours B.” Alex smiled.

The detectives enjoyed their days off and worked on common cases for the next few weeks. One case did offer a little excitement. 

Bobby sat on his desk and allowed his partner to inspect his black eye and busted lip. His eye looked a lot worse this morning than it did the previous afternoon, when it happened.

“Purple is a good color on you.” Alex teased. 

“Thanks.”

Deakins approached the team. “Does he pass inspection?”

“I guess so.” Alex took one last look before sitting down at her desk. 

Bobby gave her his half smile.

Just then there were shouts coming from the hallway.

“What’s that?” Deakins wondered.

A young male in his early 20s burst into the bull pen followed by two uniformed cops and one detective.

“Watch out. He’s hopped up on PCP.” The detective shouted.

“Who takes PCP anymore?” Deakins mumbled as he, Bobby and Alex moved over to his office.

“Why’s he handcuffed in the front?” Bobby asked.

Mitchellson from MCS answered him. “Apparently he’s too loaded. They couldn’t get his arms behind him.” He hurried off to help the circle of cops trying to corral the suspect.

One cop grabbed his right arm to have the suspect try to bite him.

“Does he have his shots?” Alex asked.

“Let’s hope so.” Deakins looked at the door to his office five feet away. “We need more help.” He moved off to use the phone.

As the circle came closer, Bobby put Alex behind him. The suspect busted through the cops and made a charge for Bobby. Bobby stepped forward to intercept him, taking the stance of a football player.

When the suspect collided with Bobby, Alex heard him groan from the impact. The suspect wasn’t as tall as Bobby or as strong, but the PCP sure made up for it.

Bobby got him from behind, but the young man managed to get his right arm up enough to connect his elbow to Bobby’s nose.

Alex heard him say “ah, shit” as the blood poured forth.

The hit made Bobby’s eyes blur, but he clenched his teeth and pushed back. He wasn’t about to let this guy get to Alex.

Bobby needn’t worry, his fellow cops came through and wrestled the guy to the ground, binding his legs and carrying him out.

Bobby touched the back of his hand to his nose, wiping away some to the blood.

Deakins came out and handed Bobby his handkerchief. “Go down and see the Doc.”

Bobby held the cloth to his nose and allowed Alex to lead him down to the morgue.

“What have we here?” Stacey asked.

“There was a brawl in the bullpen.” Alex answered as she watched Stacey begin to inspect Bobby’s nose.

“Sit down.” She directed to the nearby stool.

“Did he start it?” Stacey asked Alex.

“Not this time.” Alex teased.

Bobby just sat there, partially amused.

Stacey slipped on gloves, cleaned away the blood, and took X-rays and determined that it wasn’t broken. “If it’s any consolation, I like your shiner.”

“That seems to be the consensus all around.” Bobby stood. “Thanks for the doctoring.”

“Sure.”

Bobby and Alex got on the elevator, Bobby leaning heavily against the side.

“Just think you’re so tough, don’t you?” Alex teased him.

“I’ve learned my lesson.” Bobby retorted.

“Yeah, right.” Alex didn’t believe him for a second.

Bobby just mock glared at her. Then he tentatively touched his throbbing nose. Eyes closed, he asked, “Do you have any pain reliever in your desk?”

“Yeah.”

Once they made it back to their desks, Alex handed over two gel caps. Bobby just popped them into his mouth and swallowed.

Deakins came up. “What’s the verdict?”

“Close, but no cigar.” Alex offered.

Deakins laid a hand on his big detective. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Bobby, but you’re having the worse luck lately.”

After the captain left, Bobby smirked at Alex. “He’s right.”

The day passed relatively quiet. The two detectives were tackling mountains of paperwork which they each loathed. When the noon hour rolled around Alex bid Bobby a hasty goodbye; she was meeting her sister and nephew for lunch. 

An hour later Bobby sat at his desk, scribbling his signature to a report, when Alex walked in. His partner was muttering under her breathe, carrying a bundle of red roses, which she hastily threw in the trash. He watched her as she took her coat off and sat down at her desk.

“Eames.”

No answer.

“Eames.” Bobby tried again, nothing. “Alex.”

“What?” Her head flew up and hazel eyes regarded him.

“Bad lunch date?” Bobby ventured.

Alex blew out a breath and threw down her pen. “No, lunch was fine. Terrific, actually.”

Bobby leaned further onto his desk, trying to get closer to Alex. “Then what happened?”

“Brad.”

“Brad?”

“The guy I dated six months ago.” Alex brushed a lock of hair from her face, dropping her eyes from Bobby’s.

Bobby scoured his mind. “The young, up and coming stockbroker?”

“He isn’t that young.” She mumbled.

“26 isn’t young?”

“There’s only eight years separating us.” Alex stated rather defensively and then shook her head, that wasn’t the issue.

Bobby tramped down his own feelings of inadequacy upon seeing Alex’s gesture. Now was not the time to get jealous of a man much younger that had dated Alex, held her, kissed her… Bobby stopped his train of thought not wanting to make himself sick to his stomach. “Did he see you at lunch?”

“No, the flowers were waiting for me in the lobby.” Alex shuffled paperwork. “You would think that he would have learned that during five months of dating I don’t like roses.” 

Bobby felt the smile coming on and did his best to suppress it. His Eames wasn’t the typical kind of girl, which he loved. But it was her quiet muttering that always tickled him. She wasn’t really mad. When she was mad she was stone quiet. The muttering was just her way of blowing off steam. Tucking his smile in, Bobby turned back to the paperwork.

Alex had forgotten all about buddy-boy Brad as she systematically worked through her mountain of tree fiber. The phone call brought it all back. She was thankful that Bobby had gone for a snack and didn’t hear her terrible job of blowing Brad off. He came back just in time to hear her slam the phone down with an irritated huff.

“Something wrong?” He asked as he sat a package of trail mix on her desk and took his seat.

“No.” Alex blew out a breath of air.

“Brad.” Bobby watched her with a critical eye.

Alex nodded.

“What’d he want?”

“For me to meet him at the batting cages off of Newborn; so we could talk.”

That look appeared on Bobby face, the one that meant he was forming a plan.

Alex grinned. “What?”

“Let’s go meet him.”

“What?” Alex was flabbergasted.

“Maybe if you and your ‘boyfriend’ meet him, he’ll get the idea.”

“But he’s already met you as my partner. He won’t buy you’re my boyfriend, you’re not that good of an actor, Bobby.”

Bobby let Alex’s teasing remark slide. “Once, Alex. And he won’t remember that I’m not your boyfriend.” Bobby was confident in this.

“Why not?”

“You were there.”

Alex gave a confused look

“Everything else fades into the background when you’re around.” Bobby began shuffling paperwork.

Alex grinned. “Even a big detective?”

“Especially big detectives.” Bobby couldn’t keep the smile from his face or out of his voice.

Alex met his grin with one of her own. “Sounds like a plan.”

“When are we supposed to meet him?”

“Three.”

Bobby glanced at this watch and then stood.

“Where are you going?” Alex asked.

“To tell the captain we’re calling it a day. It’s Friday afternoon and all the paperwork’s done.” Bobby walked off.

Alex rifled through her remaining paperwork and saw that it was indeed done. Bobby had somehow taken her unfinished reports and finished them.

A smiling Bobby came back and picked up his leather portfolio. “We’re clear to leave.”

“You didn’t have lunch.” Alex accused him.

“Yes, I did.”

“No, you didn’t.” Alex stood when Bobby held out her coat for her.

“I ate.” 

“Then how do you explain the fact that all the paperwork is done.” Alex grabbed her laptop case and slung it over her shoulder.

Bobby just shrugged, and then allowed his hand to rest on the small of her back as they walked to the elevators.

Inside, Alex suddenly stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss to Bobby’s jaw. “Thank you. That was very sweet of you.”

“What?”

“To order lunch in and finish the paperwork.”

Bobby kept his eyes on the digital number, as the elevator descended. “I just wanted to get out of here early.”

Alex allowed his explanation to slide.

They both thought it would be best if they showed up at the batting cages together.

Bobby took a swing at the low pitch and missed.

Alex hadn’t planned on hitting any balls, so instead she waited outside the cage and watched Bobby. The old gray sweater he wore stretched over his broad shoulders and allowed the play of his shoulder blades to be seen as he swung again. Alex was paying too close attention to his worn jeans than to the ball as it went sailing from Bobby’s hit. 

“Hey, Alex.” She was startled out of her perusal of her partner by a man standing beside her.

Brad grinned at her; his green eyes twinkling merrily.

Bobby heard the man and stepped out of the batter’s box to lean against the chain link fence, bat still in hand.

“Brad.” Was all Alex said.

“Don’t I at least get a hello kiss?” Brad tried to pout.

“I’m not in the habit of kissing men that aren’t my boyfriend.” 

This got Brad’s attention. “Boyfriend?”

Bobby grinned. “That would be me.” Bobby smiled even bigger at the look of fear and intimidation that crossed Brad’s face. The man wasn’t much taller than Alex, maybe 5’7”, 5’8” and here he was facing an imposing Bobby Goren at 6’4” especially with a shiner.

“Brad meet Bobby.” Alex kept her smile in check.

“Uh, nice to meet you.”

“Uh-huh.” Bobby let the intimidation rise a bit as he smacked the next pitch.

Brad shifted from foot to foot and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. “It’s only been six months and you already have another boyfriend.”

“A lot can happen in six months,” grunted Bobby as he hit a fast pitch.

“Yeah it can.” Brad said with feeling in a deeper voice.

Bobby quirked up an eyebrow; the boy had guts.

“I’ve grown up, matured. I realize how stupid I was to ever let Alex go.” Brad spoke with conviction.

So much so, that Bobby stepped away from the path of the pitched balls to look at the young man. “I don’t blame you. She’s gorgeous, intelligent, a quick wit that’ll make a guy laugh every time. Not to mention she’s fascinating and fun to be around.”

“Exactly.” Brad grabbed the chain link fence in enthusiasm, forgetting this man was his rival.

“But you don’t listen.” Bobby stated.

“I do.”

“Really?” Bobby cocked his head to the side. “What’s her favorite flower?”

“Roses, red roses.” Brad was becoming more animated by the second. 

Alex was watching all of this with fascination.

Bobby remained cool as he shook his head. “No. Tulips. Any color, but her favorite is pink.”

Brad shrugged. “So, I got the flower wrong, but I know her.”

“Really?” Bobby took a step back. “Do you know that she loves her nephew to pieces and wants children of her own, she cries each and every time she sees “City of Angels”, her feet are sensitive and ticklish? Her favorite poet is Anne Bradstreet, whose poem of “To my dear and loving husband” describes the kind of love and devotion Alex wants to find. Can you name her favorite, song, color, perfume?”

“No.”

“I can.” Bobby simply stated.

“I’m sorry for being so forward, Alex. I guess I should have known a great lady like you would be taken.” With that he sulked off.

Bobby watched him leave, until he felt Alex’s eyes on him. He saw tears in them. “Are you okay?” He hoped like hell she didn’t want Brad back.

“That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me.”

Bobby turned an interesting shade of pink and shrugged his shoulders. “All I did was tell the truth.”

Alex couldn’t speak so she settled for a grin.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Weeks went by; Hope grew by leaps and bounds; as did Trey, who was now ten months old. Alex had been successful in getting Bobby to make the trip to Culver City with her. There in the little town, the Eames family relaxed in a ski lodge for a much-needed long weekend and family retreat. Trey loved the little doggy that Uncle Bobby had given him. 

Now back in the city, Alex sagged against the side of the elevator waiting for it to come to a stop.

It was Thursday afternoon and she and Bobby had just finished another one of those cases. The kind that caused them to spend twelve or fourteen hours at work and exhausted them in mind and body. Alex was just glad they only managed to catch one of those cases about every four months.

The elevator dinged and Alex heaved herself off the wall and opened the grated door. She walked to Bobby’s door, and slipped her spare key in, not bothering to knock. After all, the place felt like home. By some kind of mutual, silent agreement on one of these cases they ended up at either Bobby’s or Alex’s apartment with take out and files. They ate, read, and crashed. It was funny, even though they saw each other at work all those hours; it was comforting to unwind together. They were so tired mentally and physically that they just required the barest essentials: hot food, shower, and a bed that was semi-comfortable. And being emotionally raw, they drew together for comfort.

Alex set the Chinese food on the coffee table, put her coat on the rack, and kicked off her shoes. She’d been here countless time, but hadn’t really had the luxury of looking around without Bobby dominating the picture, who she guessed was in the shower.

After a moment, Alex decided to make sure. Walking through his bedroom decorated in dark blues, she rapt once on the bathroom door. “Bobby?”

“I’ll be out in a sec, Alex.”

Alex went back into the living room, of what Bobby called his penthouse. It was on the top floor of the building, but the building wasn’t much to speak of. It belonged to one of Bobby’s many friends and had once been a warehouse. Bobby’s friend, Mike, had offered Bobby a place in it. Bobby had jumped at the chance and even did most of the conversion himself. Alex had helped him paint it. The memory brought a small laugh to Alex. They had ended up getting into a painting fight. But in the end of all the hard work, Bobby had a nice place to live complete with a small study and his very own washer and dryer which Alex often made good use of when hers was on the frits.

Alex fingered a throw pillow on the camel-colored sofa. She liked her loft, but adored Bobby’s place. It was filled with furniture of browns and blues, masculine in nature, but unassuming and comfortable, just like Bobby.

“Hey.” Bobby said, entering the room dressed in black sweatpants, with white sock and a white sweater that had the MCS logo on it.

He looked refreshed and relaxed. If Alex hadn’t witnessed all the hard work he’d done, she would have thought he’d just come back from vacation.

“Hi.” She offered him a smile.

Bobby eyed the sack on the coffee table.

“Hungry?”

“Starving.”

Alex laughed at his expression and went into the kitchen to get plates, forks, and sodas.

Bobby had already taken out the cartons and found the egg rolls. Taking a plate from Alex, he put his half-eaten roll on it. Around his food, he asked, “What movie did you get?”

“What Lies Beneath.” Alex was focused on her own food.

“Did you want to shower or anything before we start it?” Bobby stopped eating long enough to ask.

“We can start whenever you want. I already took my shower.”

Bobby just nodded as he wiped his hands on his napkin before getting up and putting in the DVD.

The detectives munched in silence as the movie played. Once the food was consumed, they paused the movie to put the food away and get comfortable, which meant snuggling up together.

Alex couldn’t watch. The music was getting into creepy-mode and she couldn’t stand the suspense. With a small yelp she buried her head against Bobby’s shoulder. 

He chuckled and ran a hand across the back of her head. “It’s okay, you can look now.”

Alex turned back to only place her head against his shoulder again.

“Okay, okay.” Bobby shut off the movie. “It’s off; we don’t have to watch it.”

“But you really wanted to see it.” Alex looked up into his dark eyes.

“I can watch it after you go to bed.” Bobby found himself entranced by her beautiful eyes. He always found them so enchanting, always marveled at the changing color that picked up what she was wearing.

“Okay.” Alex put her head back against his shoulder. “What do you want to watch now?”

“We’ll find something.” Bobby flipped the T.V. over to cable and found an old Pink Panther move.

Part way through the move, Alex had a thought, for all of Bobby’s fumbling over words and bumping into things, he was almost like Inspector Clouseau. Only Bobby was bright, whereas the good Inspector wasn’t playing with a full deck.

Alex allowed her mind to wonder to her partner. She loved watching him work. A favorite past time was watching him watch people. He was a profiler by nature, getting a read on people and fitting them into loose categories. The psychology of his college years had helped, and the army had honed his skills.

“Are you asleep?” Bobby broke into her thoughts.

“No. Are you?”

“Just about.” Bobby mumbled.

Alex took the remote off of his thigh, turned off the T.V. and pulled Bobby up.

They didn’t usually share a bed; one would take the bed and the other the couch at either apartment. But after ugly, horrible cases that left their faith in humanity shredded, they found they needed the extra comfort. 

Tonight was just such a night. Alex sighed as she pressed her back harder against Bobby’s chest, prompting him to tighten his hold on her. Alex had never been intimated by Bobby’s big size, in fact she enjoyed it. She liked the fact that he was a foot taller than she, that when they hugged, she rested her head on his chest and not his shoulder. When they were like this, he completely enveloped her. At that moment life was good for Alex Eames.

He picked up the photo. It was a picture of him kneeling in front of a grave marker. The tombstone hadn’t been in place yet. The caption identified him by name as a detective with the Major Case Squad, and he had learned to go on after the death of his partner, Alexandra Eames. But whenever a case resembled the one that had killed her, he took it bad.

Bobby awoke with a start and looked around. He was in his dark living room. He’d been watching the movie, having gotten up when he couldn’t go back to sleep. So, it had to be a dream, he thought, he prayed.

With his heart in his throat he walked to his bedroom and looked at the bed. Someone was in it, but that didn’t mean it was Alex. Stepping around to see the person’s face, he breathed with relief. It was Alex. She was with him, alive and well.

A sob bubbled forth, surprising Bobby. The dream had been bad, his partner, his best friend, his … dare he think it, true love, was gone. Bobby blinked back tears as he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Alex’s soft cheek.

Alex woke up to the feel of something on her cheek. Her first thought was Hope, until she realized she was in Bobby’s apartment. Blinking her eyes into focus she saw Bobby looking at her, with the most heartbreaking look on his face.

“Bobby?” She questioned.

“Alex.” Bobby tried to clear the tears from his voice but couldn’t.

Alex sat up and scrutinized her partner in the minimal light. “What is it?”

“A-a dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Bobby told her about it, holding back nothing.

Alex let out a shaky breath, “It was just a dream.”

“Doesn’t change how I would feel if it came true.”

“It doesn’t for me either.” Alex took his hand in hers. “But it doesn’t mean I’m going to live my life any differently and I don’t think you should either.”

Bobby swallowed audibly.

“I believe that I’m going to live forever.” Alex told him.

“That’s a nice thought.”

“It keeps you from going crazy, anticipating death.” Alex grinned and saw him do the same. “Want to try to sleep?”

Bobby nodded. He climbed back into bed and let out a sigh when Alex put her head on his chest. He dropped a kiss to her forehead and thanked God for bringing Alex into his life.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Some two weeks later, Alex found herself in a place she never thought she’d be with Robert Goren. Well, maybe in her wildest fantasies, if she were truthful with herself. The son of a very influential and wealthy man was getting married. Calls from congressmen, turned into those to the mayor and rolled down onto some of NYC finest. Guaranteeing the gala would go off without a hitch with the added protection of undercover cops.

Barefoot and enjoying every step to the utmost, Alex moved across the marble floor carrying her cherry coke. As she passed the open French doors, she breathed in the crisp night air heavily scented with endless roses. The reception had been a true fairy tale. Tables and chairs had been set amongst the sculpted hedges and lush green grass as well as inside the massive room in the mayoral mansion; giving guests the option of dining inside to hear the easy jazz band or under the stars and full moon. 

She and Bobby had opted for outside, where it was less crowded. Alex had watched the new couple through teary eyes as they danced to their song. Despite the money behind the event, the picture was universal: a couple in love. It reminded Alex so much of her own wedding. She’d been a bit surprised when Bobby had presented her with a lavender rose, he’d swiped from one of the many, many arrangements giving it to her with a gentle smile.

Alex had gone on to really enjoy herself, which explained her sore feet. At Bobby’s prompting she had finally given in and slipped off her heels. Her audible sigh of relief had brought a chuckle from her companion.

Now, making her way back to him, and the empty table inside, Alex allowed herself to gaze at her partner and best friend. His tuxedo jacket rested on the back of the rented chair, his bow tie was shoved in one of the pockets, and the first two black buttons on his white shirt were undone. His closely cropped curls were in disarray and he entertained himself with the straw from his coke. He had that look of tired enjoyment. Alex was glad. 

When she took her seat next to him, he gave a grin that she couldn’t help but return. They were among fifty or so people left enjoying the band and left-over desserts. Most were cops indulging in good food and a pleasant time.

Alex looked out at the dance floor as Bobby snuck a sip of her coke.

“Care to cut a rug?” Bobby asked.

“Sure.” Alex placed her hand in his and followed him out on the dance floor.

Five other couples swayed to the soft music. Bobby had pulled Alex close and rested their joined hands against his chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. His beautiful partner had succeeded in once again leaving him speechless. Her dodger blue dress fit perfectly displaying her curves in a tasteful way, leaving that hint of mystery that allowed the male imagination to play. Bobby had noticed she had applied light makeup that brought forth her innocent beauty. Her auburn locks were coiled in loose waves adding elegance and class. It had been hard for him to keep her as his dance partner throughout the night. 

Alex felt herself being lulled by the warmth of Bobby’s burly body and wonderful scent of *him*, his laundry detergent, soap, cologne, everything that made up the essence of Bobby. She leaned further in to him, knowing full well that he would take her weight.

With Alex leaning against him, Bobby felt the surge of protectiveness come through. He had a desire to wrap Alex in his arms and keep her there for all eternity. He settled for a light kiss to her forehead.

As the song ended, Bobby whispered. “Are you about ready?”

Without moving her head from his chest or opening her eyes, Alex replied with an “mm-hmm.”

Bobby chuckled, unwrapping his arms from around her; he cupped her cheek to look into her remarkable eyes, tinted blue. They were soft and Bobby read the tiredness in their depths. “Let’s go,” he prompted.

Alex picked up her shoes, while Bobby placed his tuxedo jacket around her shoulders and secured it with his arm.

Bobby and Alex had been one of the spoiled guests, having a chauffer driven car all to themselves.

During the ride, Alex dozed with her head on Bobby’s shoulder. Bobby had watched her and thought about what a great time he’d had with her.

“Alex.” Bobby gently called. “Ally,” he tried again. This time he got a pair of enchanting hazel eyes starring at him posing questions in their depths. “We’re home.”

Alex just moved away from Bobby and allowed him to help her out. She heard Bobby tell the driver to wait while he took her to her door. Bobby guided Alex up the six floors to her door. He watched with amusement as she grumbled with her keys and lock. Once she had succeeded in opening it, she gave him his jacket and looked up at him. 

Bobby grinned at his feisty partner. She was so cute and small but had a kick ass look on her face. One that said she wasn’t awake and warned not to piss her off.

Alex gazed up into Bobby’s dark brown eyes. She had seen him look over suspects with such harshness in his eyes that they swore he was the devil. But *her* Bobby had never looked at her in such a way and even if he had she would have simply pushed him back and told him to cut it out. Alex was not frightened by Bobby. These fuzzy thoughts entered into Alex’s eyes, turning into a playful spark. It prompted Bobby.

“What?”

“Everyone thinks you’re so big and bad when really, you’re just a teddy bear.”

This wasn’t quite what Bobby had expected. He touched the tip of Alex’s nose. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“It’ll be our secret.”

“Good.”

Alex grew serious. “I had a good time tonight, Bobby.”

“So did I.” Bobby bent and brushed his lips across Alex’s. “Sleep good.”

“You, too.” Alex stepped into her apartment and locked it, knowing Bobby wouldn’t leave until she did.

With a light heart and tired step, Bobby headed down to the waiting car.

Methodically, Alex took off her dress, wiped off her makeup, and slipped between her flannel sheets. Comfortable in bed, her body revived a bit. Her eyes drifted to her low shelf and the two stuffed animals that were placed on it. One was Eeyore, complete with a removable tail. He had been a gift from Bobby on her wedding anniversary the year before. A gorilla holding a peeled banana sat next to the blue Eeyore. Alex had named him Matsi-Blackfoot for sweet and brave. His low brow covered his barely visible eyes. He was so cute. He had been a gift from a secret admirer placed on her desk after a horrible case involving children. Alex knew without a shred of doubt that the admirer had been Bobby. The gorilla even looked like him big and imposing, but truly sweet and kind. Every time Alex saw her gorilla she thought of her partner. Safe and warm, Alex drifted off to sleep with visions of Bobby dancing in her head.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Time went by, a month in nature. They worked cases; teased and argued, laughed and cried. Trey continued to grow, sporting new teeth and taking a definite shine to his favorite aunt and “uncle.” 

A balmy Friday night late in October, Alex was pulled from a deep sleep by the persistent knocking at her door. Half stumbling out of bed, she rubbed her eye and swore to a higher power that she was going to throttle whoever was on the other side of her heavy oak door.

She rose up on her blue encased toes to spy through the peep hole. A very rumpled looking Robert Goren waited on the other side. Flipping the lock, Alex opened the door and Bobby wordlessly shuffled in. He went into the dark living room and sat on the couch. 

Alex eyed him as she closed and locked the door. Being detectives and partners at the MCS had ensured that they had seen each other at their highest high and lowest low. Instinctively Alex knew something terrible had to be bothering Bobby for him to come to her in the middle of the night.

She walked to the couch and curled up into the corner. Bobby sat forward, elbows on his knees; he placed his head in his hands. The room was so still Alex swore they could hear a mouse fart if she had any of the little beasts. Instead she listened to her partner’s breathe coming in whooshes through his mouth.

“My mother died.” Bobby stated as if he were reciting facts from a case.

“I’m sorry.” Alex moved so she could rest a hand on his shoulder. Despite having a dysfunctional family, Bobby loved his parents, even his father at one time.

“That’s not the worst of it.”

“She was killed?” Alex questioned.

Instead of answering her, Bobby pulled an envelope from his jacked and handed it to her. Alex took it from him, questions in her eyes, but Bobby didn’t turn in her direction. In the light from the streetlamp, Alex scanned the letter, a myriad of emotion crossing her lovely face.

“You were adopted?” She asked on a breath.

“It appears so.” Bobby still wouldn’t turn to look at her.

“So, it was your biological mother that died.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Bobby finally turned to her and nodded.

Alex’s mouth was agape; this was big news to process, especially at two in the morning. She stood. “I’ll make some coffee.”

As Alex started the brew she wasn’t surprised to hear Bobby come into the room. Now in the light, Alex could get a better look at him. His usually full brown eyes were dull. Alex wouldn’t necessarily call them hallow since they did have emotion swimming in them. Every emotion imaginable: a bit of relief, a little sadness, curiosity and a need; a need to get the rest of the answers. The letter had been sighed, “Your grandparents.” The post mark had been dated three days ago, so it was reasonable to think that both of Bobby’s maternal grandparents had survived three days. Alex had always heard that the death of losing a child is the worst kind of grief imaginable. Her heart went out to a pair of people that she’d never met, but mostly it went out to the man before her. 

“What have you found out about them?” Alex watched as Bobby pulled down two coffee mugs.

He glanced over at her, a small grin playing on his lips. “Edward Murrow born, 1912, married to Ann Marie Clover born 1916. They had a son and two daughters. Clarice Emma was sixteen when she bore a son on August 20, 1961. Gregory Morgan was listed as the father; he was killed on his second tour of Viet Nam.”

“When did you get the letter?”

“A quarter after five.”

Alex smiled; sometimes her partner was too methodical. “Are you going to wait?”

Bobby shook his head. “Tomorrow’s Saturday, I think it’s the best time. Well not the best, but a good time.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“Please.” Bobby’s eyes held hers; he needed her by his side.

“Of course.”

Bobby stepped out of the shower and watched the steam rise from his skin as he dried off. The clock on the far wall said it was six and it felt like it.

He had gone back home, Alex coming with him. They’d talked some more, then grew quiet. Bobby had encouraged Alex to get some sleep. At that very moment she was tucked between his plaid sheets. Bobby dressed in jeans and a red plaid shirt. Looking at himself in the mirror almost frightened him. He smiled ruthful, what would his grandparents think. He felt a surge of excitement and dread course though his system. As he applied the shaving crème, he wondered what they’d talk about. Did he have any of their mannerism, what about his mother?

Bobby and Alex stood on the porch of a lived in looking brown brick house. He raised his fist to knock but stopped.

“Do I look okay?” He turned and asked Alex.

She smiled. “You look fine.”

“Thank you for coming with me.”

“You’ve got to stop thanking me.” Alex knocked on the green door before Bobby knew what was happening.

They remained quiet until the green door opened to reveal an older man with a full head of white hair and dark brown eyes. Except for the nose it was like looking at an older version of Bobby. “Can I help you?”

Alex recovered first. “Yes, sir. I’m Alex Eames and this is Bobby, uh Robert Goren.”

“Gor…Goren, Robert Goren.” The man’s mind wrapped around the fact that his grandson stood before him. “Come in, come in,” He moved away to allow them entrance.

The house was warm and inviting. Decorated a tad old fashioned but Alex felt herself relaxing. She looked up at Bobby and noticed him taking in every detail.

“Please forgive my manners. I’m Ed Murrow. Come in and meet your…my wife, Ann Marie.”

The three moved into a quaint living room where a spry gray-haired lady stood up and looked between her husband and the young pair. 

Ed went to his wife’s side, took her hand and looked into her eyes, “Sugar, this is Alex Eames and Robert Goren.”

Alex watched as Ann Marie’s jaw fell as she slowly sunk back onto the couch.

Bobby had found his voice. “I know this must be a shock. I feel pretty shook up myself.”

Ed sat down beside his wife. “Please sit,” he indicated the small love seat to the right. Once they were seated, he continued, “We can understand this came as a surprise to you.”

“My parents never said a thing.” Bobby looked at the floor, then up at his grandparents. “There is so much I want to know and I’m sure it’s the same with you.”

The hours passed. Alex mostly sat back and listened. Bobby started by telling his grandparents about his being a detective, how he became interested in the NYPD. Ed and Ann Marie were surprised to learn that he had served in the army. He opened up completely to them, telling them about his schizophrenic mother, how most of the time she was a happy, charismatic woman that took her medication religiously. But times weren’t all good; the times his father began leaving for days, the divorce, and his brother that had joined the marines the day after he graduated from high school.

With the revealing, Alex learned pieces of her partner’s life she never knew. Like his Uncle Jim and Aunt Liza, his dad’s brother and sister-in-law. They had lived close by and childless themselves had looked upon Bobby as their son. They had been the ones to help young Bobby and his brother, Clay when their mother had episodes.

In turn, Bobby leaned that his biological mother was left-handed, interested in everything, charming, witty. She was a morning person, much to Bobby’s dismay who always took a little longer getting started. She had found libraries peaceful and often could be found in one. A professor by trade, she had long held a dream of becoming an author. In her later years she wrote three children’s books. She had married, but never had ore children. She always regretted giving Bobby up, but she didn’t feel she had a choice. She loved her boy at first sight and wanted to have the best for him, a loving family to take care of him.

Ed had stated that it had seemed his daughter’s wish hadn’t necessarily come true. Bobby hadn’t had the loving family. But Bobby had told him that he had done all right. He did have a loving family in the uncle, aunt, and friends that were pieced together.

Bobby and Alex returned to Bobby’s apartment emotionally exhausted and happy. Ed and Ann Marie had invited Bobby to keep in touch and visit as often as possible. The same invitation was extended to Alex, with or without Bobby. That night Bobby made a decision to keep the new development of his life away from his mother, she didn’t need the aggravation.

Nearly the whole month of November disappeared in a flash. Bobby found himself in Culver City again with the Eames family, this time celebrating Thanksgiving and Trey’s birthday, which happened to fall on the same day, November 24th.

A barely awake Goren scratched his stomach and yawned as he walked through the den, heading for the kitchen. He got as far as the door when he stopped dead in his tracks. Alex was before him mixing bowl in hand, dancing and singing along with Tina Turner to “Rollin’ on a River.” Bobby grinned, folded is arms up and leaned against the door jamb. This was too good.

Alex just sang along without a care in the world. It was when she turned to add the strawberries to the waffle mix that she saw Bobby. She jumped, shrieked and then put her hand over her heart.

Bobby laughed and clapped his hands together. It was a priceless moment. 

Alex set the bowl on the counter and went to Bobby. All he could do was put up his hands in a poor show of strength, he was laughing too hard. Alex took hold of his hands and glared at him. Bobby attempted to speak but the recalled image of Alex took him in another spasm of laughter. Alex was enjoying seeing Bobby laugh and the light sound made her start to giggle. 

After breakfast and the retelling of Alex’s singing display at least a dozen times, Bobby was in this bathroom having just showered.

Alex stepped into his bedroom and saw the bathroom door still closed, “Bobby?”

“Yeah, come on in. I’m descent.” He called through the door.

She moved to the door and opened it. Bobby stood in dark jeans and a white and blue striped sweater; his big feet bare on the cold tile floor.

He turned to her saying, “Hi,” before splashing aftershave lotion to his baby face.

“Can I borrow twenty bucks?”

“Sure. My wallet’s on the dresser.”

Alex walked over to the dresser, noticing Bobby’s bed already made. Spending that time in the army had been good for his domestic side. She picked up the worn tan leather, a gift from her for his birthday their first year as partners. She opened it and dug out the $20, pulling out a picture with it. It was a small photo; a copy of the Polaroid Bobby had taken of her and him during a case. He’d been messing around with the camera and had bent down to her level. She’d always wondered what he’d done with it.

Bobby came into the room, “Did you find it?”

Alex turned around, still holding the picture; feeling slightly guilty at being found out. It wasn’t like she was snooping, but she should have just put it back. She looked up into Bobby’s dark eyes and saw that he was ashamed.

“I d-didn’t want to waste a good picture.” He stumbled for a reasonable explanation.

“I wouldn’t have either.” Alex watched as he stepped forward and took the photo from her, and intense look crossing his face. 

“We don’t have any pictures of us.” He spoke barely above a whisper.

“No, we don’t.” A smile tugged at Alex’s mouth. “I’ll be right back.”

She nearly bounded out of the room leaving a stunned Bobby to wonder what she was up to.

Alex found her brother-in-law in the den. “Hey, J.J. can I borrow your digital camera?”

“Sure, it’s in the room.”

She was off again.

Bobby had his socks and hiking shoes on by the time Alex was back. She remained silent as she took his hand and smiled at him, leading him out of his room and down the stairs.

They came to a stop in front of J.J. who was fiddling with his laptop and printer, printing out the most recent pictures of Trey.

Alex handed J.J. his camera. “Would you take a picture of me and Bobby?”

J.J. was a bit surprised but recovered. “Of course.”

Alex grinned at Bobby.

“How do you want it? You sitting down, standing on something, Bobby sitting?” J.J. asked.

“How about I stand on something?” Before either man could say anything, Alex went to fetch a stool. Setting it down, she used Bobby’s shoulder to hang onto as she climbed up. Standing still she came to just slightly shorter than Goren. “Wow, so this is what you see from up here?” She teased looking around.

Bobby wrapped his arm around her waist. “Be quiet and smile for the camera.”

She did just that. Bobby surprised her by placing a kiss to her cheek. They both laughed about it, nearly putting their foreheads together.

“All done.” J.J. announced, snickering at the display between the two detectives. He’d have to tell his wife.

Alex stepped off the stool and Bobby replaced it. J.J. handed the camera over so Alex could fix the pictures how she wanted them.

“Bobby, there’s something I need to show you.” John Eames came into the room, clearly on a mission of some sort.

Bobby looked at Alex, who gave a slight nod to him. He followed John out.

Alex sat down at the laptop and was stunned to find four photos of her and Booby. J.J. had one of those new fancy cameras that were able to take a photo a second. 

The first photo of was of her and Bobby posed, the next was Bobby kissing her cheek. J.J. had gotten their shared laugh and then them coming together. The unguarded look in both their eyes took her breathe away.

She quickly printed two sets of all four. She kept one set for herself and placed the other in Bobby’s wallet; a thrill of anticipation running though her at the thought of him discovering them. 

That evening Bobby had made the short trek to Carmel Ridge. He felt drained. He always did after a difficult visit to his mother. A glance at the gas gage told him he needed fuel. Spotting a gas station, he pulled up the pump. As he stood in front of the service desk and opened his wallet he suddenly felt a grip on his heart. In with his money were four pictures of him and Alex. Suddenly he couldn’t wait to see her.

He headed to her room, but all he found was the gray Henley she slept in. Curiosity derailed his search for a moment. He moved to the bed and picked up the shirt. He had thought it was the sleep shirt he had given her. It wasn’t what it had made him smirk. It was a pilfered shirt of his. The knowledge that she wore one of his shirts to bed caused his insides to warm.

With a shake of his head, he replaced it and continued his search. He found the whole family in the near by barn looking at the majestic horses. 

Alex smiled when she saw him and moved to greet him. “How was it?”

“Okay.”

Alex knew by his tone it had exhausted and hurt him. She wrapped her arm around his waist.

Bobby whispered to her. “I need to talk to you.” He led them out of the barn into the snow and cool air.

Alex buried her hands in her coat. “What’s up?”

Bobby pulled the pictures out of his pocket. “Thank you.” He watched as she turned red. He had the urge to kiss her, on the lips, but he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to keep it short. Instead he put the photos back and took her in his arms, kissing her forehead. “It means a lot to me to always have you with me.” His voice was hoarse.

“I’m always with you.” Alex’s voice was muffled against his coat.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The rain was thrown against Bobby’s window by the howling wind. He let out a groan and rolled over onto his back. It was no use, he couldn’t sleep. His mind and heart were filled with thoughts of Alex. Her smile, the way she looked in that sleeveless baby blue shirt, the softness of her hair and how it fell over her eyes. Bobby always had to suppress the urge to move the locks away while they were under the watchful eyes of their captain. 

He sighed as he looked up at his ceiling. Was he looking for salvation, secrets, he hadn’t a clue. It was nights like this, where his body was tired, but his heart refused to let him sleep that he knew he was in love with his partner, his best friend, his Alex. Why else did he grow irritable and downright grumpy when he couldn’t have his Ally fix all weekend, when the sound of her voice through his cell made his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t imagine his life without her and the mere thought of such a plight scared him more than anything else had in all his 43 years.

Bobby came into work that morning carrying a sack of bagels and two latte specials from Starbucks.

As soon as Alex heard the distinct sound of his rolling gait, her head came up and she offered up a smile. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Bobby set down her coffee and bagel. His boyish face had its customary stubble, but he was only at half wattage.

“Are you okay?” Alex was concerned for him.

Bobby was shuffling though his files. He quickly flicked his eyes up to Alex’s not letting her get a distinct look in them. If she did, she could tell he was lying. “Yeah, I’m fine Just didn’t sleep well.”

Alex was about to ask why but decided to let it go. Bobby would tell her when he wanted to. She reached for her latte, took the lid off and was about to drink when she heard: “Eames, Goren my office.”

Alex and Bobby looked at each other asking, “What did we do?”

The walked sheepishly into Deakins’ office.

Three hours later they found themselves seated on a park bench, remnant piles of snow all around them. Steel gray clouds hid the sun and promised more rain.

Bobby and Alex sat on the bench, sipping coffee, and appearing to be a couple enjoying some down time together. Bobby slipped an unruly piece of hair behind Alex’s ear.

“Do you want to see a movie tonight?” Bobby asked.

“Sure. It’s my turn to pick.” Alex smirked.

Booby rolled his eyes, which prompted Alex to laugh.

Playing up their surveillance role, she put her hand on his chest. “It won’t be that bad.”

“So, you say.” Booby leaned in and placed a kiss to her cheek. A movement caught his eye. Turning just slightly he saw their subject coming up the path. “Here comes our boy.”

Alex tightened up her muscles, ready to leap and run. Bobby did the same, but never pulled away from Alex.

They waited until the man was just past the bench when Alex took off behind him and Bobby angled to cut him off. 

The man took a right on the sidewalk, Alex was confident she could catch him and increased her speed going from a safe jog in which she had her feet firmly beneath her, to a longer stride and less traction. The icy sidewalk had it in for her and down she went with a yelp.

Bobby registered Alex falling and her cry of pain. He stretched out his body and tackled the suspect, making short work of the chase. Leaving him to be handcuffed by the other officers, he jogged as best he could after banging his bum knee on the hard ground.

Kneeling next to Alex he placed his hand over her own at her left ankle. “Is it broken?” He asked, breathing heard from the run.

“I don’t think so.” 

Bobby shifted his weight. “Let’s get you up.”

As soon as Alex put any type of weight on her ankle, her knees buckled, and she cried out. Bobby scooped her up effortlessly and began to carry her to their SUV.

Mitchellson was at Bobby’s side in not time. “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, I think she sprained her ankle.”

“Need help?” The short, stocky detective asked.

“No.” Bobby scoffed. “Alex is light as a feather.”

Alex just smirked from her perch in Bobby’s arms.

Bobby sat her on the hood of the vehicle and took the keys from Alex. Once he had the passenger door opened, he gently lifted Alex and placed her in it. Going around, he hopped in and started the car.

“You better call the boss man and tell him we’re headed to the hospital.” Bobby suggested as he maneuvered through traffic.

Alex filled the captain in, who told them to take as long as they needed.

At five that afternoon, Alex came hobbling into the bullpen on crutches, her left ankle wrapped in an ace bandage. Bobby carrying their coats, followed close behind.

Deakins stepped out of his office and met his dynamic duo at their desks.

Alex handed him her doctor’s note.

Bobby helped Alex sit down and then watched as the captain deciphered the practically illegible handwriting.

“Five days restricted to desk duty.” He looked up at Alex. “You’ll do anything to get out of work, won’t you?”

Alex and Bobby smiled at the teasing remark.

“You’re both tired and I’m sure your ankle hurts.” He addressed Alex. “Go home, both of you and take a few days off.”

The pair could afford the break. It was Tuesday and they had just been looking forward to paperwork.

“Take your paperwork and I won’t charge you leave.” Deakins said and then turned to leave.

Bobby had suggested Alex gather some things together, along with Hope and her toys and come stay with him. He insisted that the doctor had given strict instructions to have someone look out for her.

The rain had returned, along with thunder. Bobby had built a fire, one of the greatest pleasures of his new place. Alex was curled on his tan couch, as Hope was off exploring. Bobby came out of the kitchen, dish towel thrown over his left shoulder, mixing the spaghetti sauce and noodles.

Alex looked up from the movie and watched Bobby. He looked so sexy in his black sweater, blue jeans, with the dishtowel.

“Are you doing okay?” His dark eyes bore his concern.

“I’m fine.” Alex smiled.

“Hungry?”

Alex nodded.

Bobby went back into the kitchen, to come out carrying two plates, forks and napkins.

They ate in silence, Alex’s left foot propped up on the coffee table, per doctor’s orders and Bobby’s fussing. 

“Mmm, this is good, Bobby.” Alex looked over at him.

He grinned. “I’m glad you like it.” He stopped chewing when he saw Alex starring at him. “What?”

She giggled, then took her napkin and wiped his chin. “I can’t take you anywhere.”

Bobby smiled.

They finished in silence. Bobby came out of the kitchen, having just turned on the dishwasher.

“Do you have any clothes that need to be washed?” Bobby asked, he bit back his grin. He knew Alex always brought over clothes. She hadn’t bothered to buy a new dryer. When she did wash, her apartment was filled with hanging shirt, panties, and socks.

Alex tried to shrink into her corner of the couch. She had a sheepish grin as she nodded.

Bobby grinned, shook his head and walked to his bedroom to grab up the clothes. 

Alex sat on the couch and picked up a sock from the laundry basket. Bobby grabbed up a t-shirt. 

She held up the big black sock. “Your socks are huge.”

Bobby glanced up at her and went back to his folding.

Alex picked up one of Bobby’s dress shirts. “I can’t believe it takes so much material to make one of your shirts.”

Bobby didn’t say a word.

“And these jeans, I could hide in them.” Alex was toppled over as Bobby attacked her.

He was careful to avoid her hurt ankle as he mercilessly tickled her.

Alex laughed heartily, gasping for breath and begging Bobby to stop.

He did stop. “Are you going to make fun of my clothes?”

Alex cocked her head to the side in thought. “You’re sore about me making fun of your clothes?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Alex giggled.

Bobby’s look grew intense. “That’s it.” He attacked her again.

After the tickle fest, Alex decided to take a shower. Later they fell asleep watching an old Western. The ringing phone woke them up. Bobby reached behind the couch and plucked the phone from the sofa table.

“Goren. Yeah. Oh, damn. When is it? Okay. Thanks.”

Alex eyed him. “What’s wrong?”

“Mike Roberts from Narcotics was killed Sunday night.” Bobby ran his hand over his face. “His funeral is tomorrow.” He looked at Alex. “Do you mind if I go?”

“Of course not.”

The morning dawned clear and cold. Alex stretched and enjoyed the warm sheets. She had protested against Bobby’s offer and stayed on the couch until she beat her ankle one too many times against the back of the couch when she turned over. Then she hobbled on her crutches to Bobby’s bed. 

Grabbing those same crutches, she made a stop to the bathroom and then moved off to the kitchen, through the living room. 

Bobby had her coffee ready and handed it to her when she came in. 

“Thank you.” She gave him a small smile. She took a sip and noticed his mood was somber. He was dressed in his navy-blue shirt, black tie and dress blue pants. Alex decided that navy blue was a good color on Bobby. It seemed to widen his shoulders and make him irresistible. 

Bobby blew on his coffee and eyed Alex over the rim. Dressed in a t-shirt, shorts, and socks, her hair was still mussed from sleep. She looked so beautiful. Possessing a playful air, Bobby had the urge to pick her up and take her to the couch for another round of tickling. The tickling was just a ruse; it gave him an excuse to touch her.

Bobby glanced at his watch; it was time to go. He dumped his coffee, picked up his jacked complete with his medals and slipped it on. He moved to stand in front of Alex. Allowing himself to get lost in her eyes for a moment, he brought his left hand up to glide his fingers across her cheek. Then he reached down and kissed the side of her mouth. “I’ll be back soon.”

Alex watched him leave stunned by the move and thrilled by the feelings coursing through her.

Bobby came back two hours later. He spotted Alex standing by the window, gazing out. Hope seemed to be fascinated as well, as she sat on the sill and watched the traffic below. Slowly, Bobby came up behind Alex. He watched the morning sun play across her face and hair. The red highlights stood out, almost on fire. The sun picked up the light tips of Alex’s long eyelashes illustrating how they framed her stunning eyes. She seemed to be basking in the sun.

She tilted her head up. “Many people there?”

“Yeah.” Bobby’s mind was not on the funeral. He wanted to suggest they go out but knew it might be difficult on Alex with the crutches.

“Do you have any plans?” Alex asked.

“Other than finishing up the three dozen reports, no.”

“Can we go out for lunch?” Alex looked so earnest, how could he say no.

“Sure.”

The sun was warm in comparison to the cool air that held a definite nip. But the detectives found themselves enjoying the outdoors. They found a little restaurant that still had a few tables outside. The server looked annoyed at the pair as they took a seat on the metal chairs.

“What will you have?” The too-cute-for-his-own-good college student asked though chattering teeth.

“I’ll have a number two, with fries and a coke. The lady will have a number three, without pickles, onion rings and a Dr. Pepper, please.” 

All Bobby received in reply was a grunt as the boy went back in.

“What’s his problem?” Alex wondered.

“Probably just cold.”

“He’s the idiot without the jacket.”

Bobby grinned.

“Have you spoken with Ed and Ann Marie lately?” Alex asked.

“I did. I saw them last Sunday.” Bobby picked up his napkin. “It’s funny, getting to know them.” He gestured with his hand, trying to get the words out. “I feel I can open up to them without them judging me. The only other time I’ve ever had that is with you.” Bobby dropped his eyes to the table.

Alex smiled and reached for his hand. They were interrupted by their meals being placed in front of them.

Alex put more ketchup on her hamburger. Bobby passed her the pepper, knowing she’d put it in the ketchup for her onion rings. Satisfied that everything was fixed to her liking, Alex took a huge bite.

Bobby grinned. He always heard comments from their fellow detectives about Alex. How tiny her appetite must be. Bobby always smiled and gave a nod. Little did they know that petite Alex nearly rivaled him when it came to the amount of food she ate. Her metabolism was atrocious, causing the big meals, the scientific part of Bobby’s brain supplied. Whatever the reason, Bobby found it adorable.

Alex was clueless to Bobby’s thoughts. Usually she could read his mind, as could him hers, but at the moment Alex’s hamburger was too appealing. Out of habit, Alex pushed her onion rings to the middle of the table. Immediately, Bobby snagged one, putting the whole thing in his mouth.

Alex saw this and chuckled. Bobby gave her a wink. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
December didn’t breeze though quite as fast as November. The weather was quite pleasant at times and Bobby and Alex’s workload was light and manageable.

The Eames family spent Christmas in Culver City. Bobby always had a standing invitation with them. He really liked Alex’s family. Her no-nonsense, upstanding father, John, sweet, fun loving mother, Karen, older sister, Sara that rivaled Alex in humor, brother-in-law J.J. who was as protective of Alex as anyone was, her kid brother Zach, who was ornery as he was honest and Zach’s wife, Mattie. She was honest as she was cute, a perfect match for Zach.

The Eames family truly cared about each other. It was remarkable for Bobby to see a family like that that wasn’t on T.V.

On Christmas morning everyone had opened their presents and laughed at Trey with his new toys. Bobby had given Alex a dream catcher, made just for her, a Buddha, to take in the bad and give out good, and knowing her sinful delight of baths, he indulged her pleasure with some powder fresh bubble bath, body gel, bath salts, and scented candle.

Alex had indulged him, as well; she had given him an instrumental CD of assorted songs, a book on Greek mythology and a collection of DVDs of the cartoon Garfield.

Bobby sat in the second-floor den, fire roaring, listening to the assorted instrumental CD.

“Bobby.”

He heard Alex calling him. “In here,” he replied. He was tempted by an impish moment, wanting to add “my love.” That was what she was: his love, his life, his reason for being, his soul mate. But he could also tell by that tone that Alex was annoyed and since it was his name she had spoke, he was likely to be her source of annoyance.

Suddenly, Alex appeared in the doorway. She looked irked, but not mad. A smile tugged on Bobby’s lips. “Yes, my love?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Don’t try to sweet talk your way through this.” She approached the couch he was sprawled on.

“And what might I be trying to sweet talk my way out of?”

“You left the top of the toothpaste off and squeezed if from the middle.”

Bobby held back his grin. He made himself even more comfortable by putting his arm on the back of the couch. “Is that what I did? And just why were *you* using *my* toothpaste?” His voice belayed his amusement.

Alex bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. “I had to use yours. I ran out.”

“Ah, so piss poor preparation then?” Bobby moved when he saw Alex pick up one of the throw pillows. As she swung, he went in low and grabbed her around the waist, hauling her back to the couch with him.

Alex squealed and giggled. Bobby’s joyful laughter resounded as well.

He plucked the pillow from her. “Sit with me.”

Alex still giggled, but moved so she was leaning against Bobby, under his protective arm.

The song playing at the moment was a guitar number.

“I love this piece. The guitar is so angry. It reminds me of the theme from Justice and Rule.” Bobby said.

“Mmm, I can see that.” Alex mumbled from her position at his side. She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, more to feel the soft fleece of his shirt than Bobby himself. He was sporting a button-down greens shirt, with blue jeans and his brown hiking shoes.

Goren grinned at her. He reached over with his left hand to touch the collar of her shirt. “I like this. The color looks good on you.”

“Thank you.” Alex never opened her eyes.

Bobby thought the soft slate blue half-zipper and her hip hugger jeans made her look quite fetching, though he always thought her so. 

He took her right hand, which rested on his chest into his own. It was cold. “Your hand’s like ice.” He carefully moved his right arm from around her and took both her small hands into his large one, trying to warm them.

Alex looked down at this.

“What do we need to do to help with the cooking?”

Alex moved her eyes from their hands to Bobby’s soft dark eyes. “Nothing. Everything is precooked, so it’s just warming in the over. Besides my mom and Sara kicked me out and told me to keep you out as well.”

A smirk crossed Bobby’s face. “What would they do if I did go into the kitchen? Kick me out into the cold and snow.”

Alex followed his eyes to the window where the dark clouds had gathered to drop fluffy flakes. She remained silent.

Bobby felt her mood change and wanted to keep it light. One of the neighbors known as Sach had a Pontiac Skylark that Bobby had fallen in love with. “Do you think if I ask Sach real nicely he’d let me have his Skylark?”

Alex looked at his pout and burst out laughing. “I doubt it.”

“Man, what I wouldn’t give to have a great place and a classic to restore it in?” Bobby caught Alex’s nod. “And you by my side to help me. I’d make sure you had a swipe of grease across your cheek everyday.”

Alex giggled.

Bobby got serious. “Tell me something.”

“Anything.”

Oh, the possibilities, Bobby thought with a slight grin, but tucked that away for later. “How did Sach come to own that massive house and garage?”

Alex sighed. “He was a driver for a very big influential Italian family in Chicago.”

“And you know this with…shop talk?”

“Yeah.” Alex agreed absent minded.

She was drifting again. Bobby let her.

“Its days like this that I miss Steve the most.”

“Christmas.”

“When it’s snowing. We both loved the snow.” She gave a short laugh. “We’d go play in it for hours, like children.”

Bobby closed his eyes at the sadness in Alex’s voice.

“It happened in September, the 14th.” She stopped and met Bobby’s eyes. “Well, you know the date.” Then put her head back down. “He and his partner went to bust some two-bit dealer. They thought he had information they could use on a case. His fear of going to prison was too deep. Steve didn’t wear a vest. Two shot, right to the heart.”

Bobby had no idea. He took his right arm and placed it back around her, pulling her close against him, while he still kept her hands trapped in his left.

“That first Christmas was hell. Everyone said that I should buck up and start moving on. That was the last thing I wanted to do.” The anger seeped into her words. “I would find something else; I didn’t want to hear that. I didn’t want to think about the future. I simply couldn’t. Funny, isn’t it?” She looked up at Booby.

He had his jaw clenched to keep the tears at bay.

Replacing her head lower this time against his chest, Alex continued. “It’s something that never goes away. You get used to it, but it’s always there.” She fell silent.

Bobby rested his head on hers. After a moment, he spoke. “I promise to try my hardest to always wear a vest.”

“You better, ‘cause if anything happens to you, I’ll beat you.” Alex’s voice was soft, entrenched with emotion.

“Nothing will happen. I promise.” Bobby’s own voice was low.

They remained silent for some time.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The New Year didn’t start out so hot for Alex, but Bobby faired pretty well. His long, lost biological maternal grandparents had paid him a visit to his “penthouse.” A week later he got a phone call from a furniture company in Staten Island. Ed had called in a favor to an old buddy, to get Bobby a huge, custom made couch. Bobby had opted for a blue and plaid seven-foot-long sleeper sofa.

Alex had been thankful in many ways to Ed and Ann Marie for the surprise. First, Bobby didn’t break his neck anymore when he fell asleep on his couch, second of all the sleeper part of the sofa was rather comfortable; a fact that she had discovered just that night. A pipe had burst in Alex’s building meaning no running water. So, it was to Bobby’s to bunk down for the week it was estimated to get the H2O flowing once again.

Hope slept comfortable in her bed as Alex tossed and turned, fighting the covers and the terrors that plagued her in her dream. With a shout and gasp, she sat up. Heart racing and breathing labored Alex looked around with wild eyes. The cougar that had been stalking her was gone. Letting out a reassured breath, Alex became aware of her soaked t-shirt and shorts. She shivered in the warm air. It wasn’t often that she woke up in a cold sweat.

Alex threw aside the covers and tiptoed down the hall to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and tried to tell herself that the dream wasn’t real. Climbing back into bed, Alex pulled up the covers and shivered. She put her head down on her favorite pillow and willed herself to go to sleep. It didn’t work, all she did was shiver. Making a decision she climbed back out and tiptoed down the same hall only this time to Bobby’s bedroom. Goren’s soft snore assured her he was out for the count. Carefully, she eased open the top drawer of his bureau. Pulling out a green long-sleeved Henley, Alex bit her lip as the drawer slid back. The next drawer was opened and a thick pair of socks was taken.

Back in the living room, Alex changed and slid back under the covers, desperate to be warm. She knew it wasn’t the temperature of the apartment or the falling snow outside that made her cold. It was the tendrils of the awful nightmare clinging to her.

With an impassioned whimper, Alex got out of bed and crept to Bobby’s room. She found him still snoring, now sleeping on his stomach spread across his whole king-sized mattress.

Moving to the far side of the bed, Alex touched Bobby’s shoulder. “Bobby.” She whispered. He snored. Louder, “Bobby.” Nothing except more snores, still louder and a firmer shake. “Bobby.”

This got him. He slowly roused, pulling his head from the pillow and blinking his eyes. Recognition dawned, “Alex?”

“Can I climb in?”

“Sure.” Bobby rolled onto his right side, lifting up the covers. 

Alex slid in between the sheets and sighed upon coming in contact with the warmed mattress.

“What’s wrong?” Bobby asked in a sleep roughened voice.

“I had a horrible dream and I can’t seem to get warm.” Alex’s voice was soft and shaky. “I even tried one of your shirts and some heavy socks.”

Bobby nodded and held open his arms. “Come here.”

Alex went willingly, snuggling against his chest, pressing her nose into his soft shirt and inhaling deeply.

“It’ll be alright.” Bobby rested his chin on top of her head. “Go to sleep, I’ll protect you.”

It wasn’t two minutes before Bobby was snoring again. Alex lay awake for longer, perhaps even as long as fifteen minutes. But now she was warm and safe with Bobby protecting her. Alex drifted off to the lull of Bobby’s sweet snore.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mother Nature was merciless in January, sending frigid temperatures across the whole state of New York. Alex hastily closed the door to the SUV and turned on the engine, cranking the heater up to full blast. A minute later, Bobby climbed in and shivered.

“Damn, it’s cold out there.” He said holding his gloved hands in front of the vent.

“You said it.” Alex mumbled. Then turning got a look at him with his red nose and wind stung cheeks. “You would think the criminals would have gone south for the winter.” 

“Most of them are.” Bobby spouted. When he met Alex’s expectant gaze he explained. “Most criminals are lazy; they like easy crimes and warm temperatures. That’s why the southern states have higher crime rates.”

“You wouldn’t think so today.” Alex watched as the CSU continued to trek out of the Upper West side brownstone. The burglar-a high class mutt, according to Bobby had taken jewelry, paintings, and the silver, but not before sampling the caviar and Dom per ion. 

The next two days proved to be fruitless and a bit frustrating for the two detectives. They only had the barest of clues. The homeowners had been out of town, vacationing in Hawaii. A harmless little Monet had been plucked along with a few “pretty impressionists” as Alex put it, a whole set of priceless dining ware traced back to France and a necklace and bracelet combined to value $75,000.

Forensics hadn’t found any prints besides the owners; leading Alex and Bobby to conclude that the thief had used thicker latex gloves, knowing that the thin ones left prints. The person wasn’t an idiot.

Friday night found Robert Goren unwinding at a local pub. Bobby’s attention was on the T.V. as the bartender got the drinks. He didn’t have long to watch the basketball game, fine with him; it wasn’t his favorite sport any way. A good tip on the first order had assured that Goren got swift service for the rest of the night. When the three beers were placed in front of him, he slipped the bill across the worn surface and gave a short nod.

He carried the long necks through the lit tavern to the table where his glass and two buddies: Lewis and Gabe waited.

“Hey, thanks.” Gabe took the bottle and emptied it into his glass. As he poured, he saw Bobby doing the same. “You’re mixing cherry coke and beer?”

Goren shrugged. “It gives the ale a nice taste.” For Bobby this would be his first and only alcoholic beverage. It wasn’t that he was opposed to drinking more; he’d had his fair share of killer hangovers. But as he aged, he grew to learn that one beer loosened him up enough and still allowed him the ability to talk his way out of barroom brawls, which seemed to inevitably happen. The big guy was who the little ones always picked on when they were hammered. Another reason Bobby preferred pubs to bars; the atmosphere was lighter and friendlier. Just a good place to talk with friends and play a little pool. 

The men spent the next few minutes swapping stories and teasing each other good naturedly.

Gabe eyed Bobby with smoldering black eyes. “Every other word out of your mouth is ‘Alex this’ or ‘Alex that.’ And yet I’ve never seen this beautiful creature; not even a picture.” Gabe pegged Goren with a challenging look.

“Okay, okay.” Bobby reached for his wallet in his left back pocket. He opened it and selected the picture of he and Alex poised.

Gabe let out a low appreciate whistle. “I’ve got to hand it to you Robert. This time you weren’t exaggerating.”

While the boys discussed the various women in their lives, Alex and her sister, Sara, came thought the door of the very same pub.

Sara almost ran into the back of Alex who stopped suddenly. Alex looked around. The peanut shells on the floor, vintage guitars on the walls and the rocket ship through the roof were not at all what she expected when Bobby raved about C.C.’s.

“It looks like a nice place.” Sara whispered into Alex’s ear making sure she was heard.

“Yeah.” Alex scanned the crowd hoping to find her partner. Apparently, he had decided on another route to take to unwind. 

Alex began to move and quickly found a table just off the door. As soon as she and Sara were seated an Irish born lad, with wavy hair and intense green eyes took their order.

“Hey, Bobby.” Lewis was craning his neck as he called to his friend.

“Yeah.” Bobby followed Lewis’ gaze.

“Isn’t that Alex?”

This got Bobby’s attention. “Where?” He began craning his own neck.

“Over there by the red Straits.” Lewis started to point, and then remembered his manners.

Gabe couldn’t decide which he was more interested in, seeing the famous Alexandra or the enthusiasm on Goren’s face.

“Oh, yeah, it is.” Bobby stood.

“Who’s that with her?” Lewis asked.

“It looks like Sara, her sister.” Bobby held up a hand. “I’ll go see if they want to come sit with us.” With his back to them Lewis and Gabe exchanged amused looks.

Bobby had the length of the pub to decide just how he wanted to approach the women. Luck was with him; their attention was drawn to the door and he was able to sidle up to them.

Almost directly behind Alex, he asked, “Would you ladies believe me if I said heaven was missing two angels?”

Alex whipped her head around to see Bobby giving her a killer smile. “From you, no.” She laughed when Bobby’s jaw dropped. “What are you doing here, Bobby Goren?”

“Same as you, having a drink. In fact, my friends and I wanted to know if you ladies would care to join us.”

“Your friends?” Sara questioned.

“Lewis and Gabe.”

Alex quirked up a brow. “I’ve never met Gabe before.”

“Now’s your chance.”

Alex turned back to her sister. Sara shrugged.

Bobby pulled Alex’s chair out for her. “We’re right back here.” He pointed the way, allowing Sara and Alex to precede him; allowing his hand to rest on Alex’s back.

Alex saw a smiling Lewis and dark-completed man who appeared to be of Spanish decent. They both stood from the half circle booth. Bobby made the introductions. The girls slid in first, with Lewis next to Sara and Gabe coming up on the outside, leaving Bobby to sit next to Alex.

Bobby stretched his left leg out, his foot coming out from underneath the table. His right arm fell across the back of the booth, landing just on the other side of Alex. He smiled down at her, when she grinned at him.

Sara took a drink of her beer and looked from Bobby to Lewis to Gabe. “So how do you all know each other?”

Bobby, Lewis, and Gabe looked at each other, none spoke.

Bobby gave a half-smile. “I guess I’m the elected storyteller.”

“We’ll correct you when we need to.” Gabe waved his hand for Bobby to go forward.

“Lewis and I met while we were in college.” Bobby began. “I’d just finished with my last class on Friday and I saw this ’57 Chevy sitting by the curb. Of course, I had to admire it.” Bobby caught Alex’s knowing grin. “I was bent over, looking at the headlight, when Lewis made some smart remark about pounding me into the ground if I didn’t get away from his car. So, I stood up.” Bobby grinned.

“And then I swallowed my tongue.” Lewis supplied.

Alex looked at Bobby. “I thought you were skinny in college.”

“I had found the weight room by then.”

Alex nodded.

“Yeah.” Lewis stated. “After I saw how huge this guy was, I backed off and let him look. Within five minutes we were talking about the engine and I offered to take him for a spin.”

“And a spin we had.” Bobby chortled. “Half a mile away, this jerk ran a stop sign, plowed right into the side and spun the car.”

Sara and Alex had mirrored expression; jaws agape. 

“The guy gets out and starts to give us a hard time.” Lewis picked up the story. “Until Bobby and I got out.” Lewis chuckled. “The guy was like 5’6”.”

The table chuckled.

“Since that afternoon we’ve been friends.” Bobby finished.

“Yeah, and accident cemented our friendship.” Lewis philosophized.

Gabe, who had been listening intently, adjusted in his seat. The man was about 5’10” and nearly as wide as he was tall; arms as big as tree trucks bulged under his sweater. His closely cropped black hair made him look mean, but his easy smile quickly put people at ease. He turned his intelligent black eyes to Bobby. “Shall I tell our tale?”

“Do your worst.” Bobby took a sip of his beer.

Alex reached for it and took a drink. She grinned at him. She knew he’d had the cherry coke before. Instead of sliding the glass back to Bobby, Alex kept it. Goren glanced at her; he willingly gave up his beer. 

“Bobby and I met in the military.” Gabe spoke in his clear, distinct voice.

“Is that it?” Sara asked.

“Just about.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “You’ll have to excuse Gabe’s bad manners. He’s used to shouting orders to his pit crew. He’s a pit boss in Spain.”

“It sounds like there’s a story behind that.” Alex commented.

“I was born in the U.S. but my father was a Spanish diplomat, so I have dual citizenship. I’ve always been a gear head, always liked fast cars. After the military, I went back to my family and joined my cousin’s racing team. I drive, turn wrenches, anything.”

Bobby picked up where Gabe left off. “Gabe and I were in the same company. He had a place off base and needed a roommate, so we bunked together.”

“Until I was shipped out and Isaac moved in.” Gabe started laughing.

“I could have killed you for that.” Bobby swore.

“What happened?” Alex shifted, moving closer to Bobby.

“This guy, Isaac liked to party. But he’d wimp out and go to bed early. The parties started happening more and more often and pretty soon I didn’t know who or when they’d show up. I got tired of it and told him I’d make him pay.”

Gabe laughed. “So, the next party, I come into town and get to witness the wrath of Goren.”

“Isaac was asleep in bed and I started the lawnmower up in his bedroom.” Bobby had a smug look on his face.

Alex’s hand flew to her mouth as she began to laugh. Sara buried her face in her hands.

“He woke up, looked at the mower, and then went back to sleep. The next morning, he couldn’t figure out how grass got onto his floor.” Bobby chuckled. “After that I moved out.”

Alex leaned into Bobby and used it as an excuse to stay there.

Bobby enjoyed this as was apparent by the grin on his face.

The conversation continued between the five, including talk of Trey, Bobby and Alex’s cases and cars.

Bobby and Gabe had volunteered to get more drinks. They stood at the bar, waiting for the bartender, occasionally glancing back at their table.

Gabe saw Bobby waggle the index finger of his left hand; Alex returned the gesture. “That’s some partner you have there.”

“Don’t I know it?” Bobby tuned back to the bar.

“How long have you two been together?”

“Nearly four years.” Bobby replied lost in thought. He shook his head at a thought, a half smile forming.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on, Bobby. I’ve known you for twenty years.” Gabe gave him a threatening look.

“You know how something just is and you don’t realize it until an outsider points it out.” Bobby said in Goren-speak.

Gabe was used to the kind of language and was quick to pick it up. “What happened?”

“A few months ago, we were investigating this physics genius and he and his partner were working on this theory. Any way he mentioned something about checking in with each other and wasn’t it something that Alex and I did.” Bobby paused. “I realize that all partners check in with each other, but it never occurred to me the level of partnership that we share.”

“Like what?”

“Like this telepathic, reading minds kind of thing.”

Gabe nodded. “I get it. I once worked with a driver that he would start to explain something, and I’d know exactly where he was going. We spoke in code, used to drive the other nuts.”

“That’s exactly how it is. Our captain is used to it, but it still drives the ADA crazy.” Bobby had a gleeful smile. “Of course, that’s one of my favorite past times.”

“Which you do at every opportunity.”

“Exactly.” Bobby chuckled with Gabe.

The drinks were ready. Bobby paid for his and Alex’s while Gabe picked up the rest. Hands full, they came back to the table to find a man trying to talk Sara and Alex into dancing with him. Lewis must have gone to use the facilities because he was nowhere in sight.

“Come on, beautiful. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I’m sorry, but I’ve already told you I’m not interested.” Alex was growing annoyed.

Bobby stepped to the man’s right, trying to put himself between Alex and the intruder. “I believe my wife said she wasn’t interested.” His voice was low and held a threat.

“Yeah, well…” The man’s words died in his throat when he turned around and came eye level to Bobby’s chest. The move was straight out of a comedy, as his bewildered eyes traveled up to Goren’s dark ones.

“And I don’t appreciate you hitting on my wife either.” Gabe jumped in.

“Well, I’m sorry about that.” The man pointed to Gabe. “I can see the ring now. But she’s not wearing one.” He gestured to Alex.

“That’s because the setting came loose and it’s at the jewelers.” Alex explained.

“Besides, she doesn’t need a ring when I’m around.” Bobby’s eyes bore into the man. 

He swallowed and slunk off before the big guy really lost control. He turned back to see Bobby watching his every move.

When Bobby was satisfied, he’d played the huge-threatening guy long enough he turned back to the table, grin in place. “I love doing that.”

Alex playfully smacked his shoulder. “You’re bad, Robert Goren.”

“That may be so, but it was effective. Wouldn’t you say, sweetheart?” Bobby pulled Alex against him.

“Yes, I would honey.” She played along with him, even placing a kiss to his jaw.

Sara and Gabe just watched the exchange with interest.

Gabe cleared his throat and turned to Sara. “I hope I didn’t overstep my bounds when I implied you were my wife.”

“Oh, no. I appreciate it. Thank you.”

Lewis chose that time to slide back into the booth. “What’d I miss?”

Alex filled him in on the details.

Half an hour later, Alex found herself leaning over a table, hip resting on the edge, and the feel of felt beneath her left hand. Bobby was trying to teacher her how to play pool.

The lesson had started out with Bobby explaining the rules. The next step had been how to properly hold the cue stick and hit the white ball. After demonstrating Bobby had turned the stick over to Alex. For the life of her, Alex couldn’t get it the best she could do was barely knick the ball.

So here they were Alex in position with Bobby bent over her, explaining the proper handling procedure. All Alex heard was the steady rumble of Bobby’s voice as she tried hard not to notice the warm air flowing over her ear. His large left hand surrounded hers, the same with his right. His huge chest pressed lightly against her back. Alex shifted slightly, causing firmer contact. She had to fight the incredible urge to drop the cue stick, take his burly arms, wrap them around her, and stay there forever feeling safe and protected.

Bobby was fighting a loosing battle of his own. It was times like this that it occurred to him how little his partner really was. He felt the protectiveness in him rise to another level. A feeling he quite liked. Bobby wasn’t a macho man, one who would beat his chest and lift something to prove his masculinity, but he liked the fact that being around Alex reminded how big of a man he was. He marveled over the smallness of her hands, the sweet smell of her hair, and the simple fact that she was Alex.

With one last rambling instruction, Bobby backed away. “Give it a shot.”

Alex was suddenly snapped out of her daze when the warmth of Bobby was gone. She blinked, aimed and fired. The sharp crack of balls striking each other brought a ‘whoop’ from Alex. She turned around to Bobby, giving him a triumphant smile. 

“See I told you.” Bobby rubbed his fingernails against his sweater. “I’m good.”

Gabe, Lewis and Sara chuckled at Bobby’s smug look. Alex just smacked his chest.

The five divided up into teams; Gabe and Lewis rotating. Bobby accepted every one of Alex’s joyous kisses and hugs.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Monday morning came too quickly for Alex. She loved her job and usually woke up looking forward to it. But today, Alex slapped at her clock radio that had played “Breathless” by the Corrs and pulled the extra pillow over her head. Reluctantly, three minutes later she climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. After feeding Hope and grabbing her travel mug, Alex closed her apartment, heading for work. Stepping out of the building, Alex took in the morning. The sun felt warm, in spite of the cold air and the left-over puddles of water added freshness to the air. To her surprise, Alex felt herself grin. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

She made it to One Police Plaza with time to spare. As the elevator doors opened, Alex nodded and smiled to various people on her way to the bullpen. Approaching her desk, she found Bobby already hunkered over lab results. Alex hung up her coat and deposited her laptop on her desk, during which she and Bobby exchanged smiles.

It was when she sat in her pink chair that she spoke. “How was your weekend?”

“Pretty good. I- I heard from my grandparents. Saturday in fact.” Bobby didn’t bother to hide the pleasure in his voice.

“Really? Did you go see ‘em?” Alex shifted a pile of files.

“No, we just spoke on the phone. In fact, I was on my way to see my mom when they called. I pulled over and we talked for quite awhile.” Bobby began to play with his pen.

“Did something happen?” Alex was used to him looking away to gather his thoughts, but this was avoiding her gaze.

Bobby spoke to his pen. “They said they got their Christmas gift. I think Ed was about to cry.” He nodded. “That was a really good idea.” Then he softly whispered. “Thank you.”

Now it was Alex’s turn to find an inanimate object fascinating; she looked at her travel mug. She gave a slight shrug with her right shoulder. “I thought they would enjoy seeing you grow up, since they hadn’t been there in person.” 

“They returned the favor.” This time Bobby’s gaze was on her.

Alex’s hazel eyes met his brown. “Your mom?”

Bobby nodded.

Their gazes held for a beat, and then Bobby broke the silence. “Do you have any plans for tonight?”

“No.”

“How about dinner and a walk through the past?”

“I’d be honored.”

Bobby gave a single nod of his head as if satisfied a major debate had been settled.

None of the stolen items had shown up. The detectives had filed reports with NCIC and other foreign databases hoping to get some kind of lead. At that point it looked like the criminal was going to get away scot-free.

The day became a blur as false leads came in and Bobby needed to help another pair of detectives translating some Russian documents. It didn’t bother Alex when her partner was requested to help; in fact, she felt nothing but pride. It was when someone wanted him to perform one of his ‘tricks’ that got to Alex. Like Bobby was some police magician that could wave a wand.

The two called it a night going to Bobby’s. Alex and Bobby had showered separately, ordered Italian from the restaurant around the corner and settled in to leaf through the photos of Bobby’s biological mother.

Bobby rested his black stocking feet on the coffee table; the manila envelope rested on his gray sweat pant clad thighs, which matched his long-sleeved white jersey shirt. He looked at the face of a smiling young lady, dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, dressed in cheerleading outfit. The back of the picture indicated that Clarice was fifteen. Finished, he handed the picture over to Alex, who had already seen it since she was leaning into his side.

Bobby glanced at Alex as she looked at the photo, turned to the new photo before him, then back to Alex. Her layered hair was drying fast and he couldn’t help but think how cute she looked in an intense blue sweater and gray sweats. She’d made an excuse and stolen a pair of his socks. They looked funny, the heal indention coming up way past her ankles.

Bobby found a prom picture of his mother and with a look to the back saw that his father was in it. “These are my parents.” He stated with an air of disbelief.

“You have his nose.” Alex pointed out. 

Bobby let out a breath.

“It brings it home doesn’t it?” Alex offered him a little grin.

“Yeah.” He allowed himself to get lost in Alex’s eyes for a moment before turning away.

They made their way through the whole stack, including some of Ed and Ann Marie when they were young.

As Bobby was putting the stack away, Alex was up fixing herself some hot chocolate. Bobby took it as a sign she intended to stay over; which didn’t matter to him. He loved it when they spent the night watching old movies. His thoughts were broken by the ringing of Alex’s cell phone.

“Bobby, do you mind getting that?” Alex called thought the swinging door. 

He reached for it where it lay on his desk and checked the caller ID to make sure it wasn’t Deakins. In reality he and Alex weren’t doing anything wrong, but he didn’t feel like explaining things to the captain.

“Hey, Sara.” He said after opening the phone.

“Bobby?”

The stunned voice on the other end made Goren smile. “Yes.”

“Is Alex around?” 

This time it was strained panic.

“She’s right here.” Bobby walked to the kitchen and told Alex it was her sister.

Alex saw the seriousness in Bobby’s dark eyes. “Sara?”

“Alex, can you watch Trey for awhile?”

“Sure, what’s wrong?” Alex furrowed her brows stepping into the living room her hot chocolate forgotten.

Bobby had his own face set in a concerned pose, as he followed behind Alex.

“J.J. was trying to sell some ski equipment and fell. They’re not sure if he dislocated his shoulder or just sprained it. I’m on my way to the hospital now.”

“Do you want me to go get Trey?”

“No, I’ll stop by Bobby’s. Do you mind meeting me out front?”

“No.”

“I’ll be there in a few.”

“I’m on my way now.” Alex ended the call, as she reached for her shoes.

Bobby did the same. “What’s wrong?”

“J.J. is in the hospital. He hurt his shoulder.”

“Showboating?” Bobby teased.

“Probably.”

J.J. was the youngest son of a banking family and the rebel. Instead of going into the family business, he had pursued his love and natural talent of a skier. He’d competed in the Olympics twice, making a good showing. Then set up shop as an instructor and salesman with a fellow skier. He was known for going to any length to make a sale. J.J.’s energetic and positive outlook was a natural draw to people. 

Alex grabbed Bobby’s keys off the peg. “Sara wants me to watch Trey.”

As they waited for the elevator, Alex anxiously tapped her foot. Bobby laid a hand on her shoulder.

Alex knew what he was saying. “I just don’t want to keep her waiting.”

Alex didn’t have to worry; she and Bobby stepped out just as Sara pulled up. Alex opened the back door of the sedan, unbuckling the tyke and passing him to Bobby. Goren cradled the bundled-up boy to him, telling him to go back to sleep. Alex took the diaper bag and told Sara to keep them updated.

Alex leaned against the door jamb of Bobby’s bedroom. She felt the solid body of said man behind her. She watched with a smile in place, as her nephew slept peacefully on the huge bed. Trey’s black hair stood out against the white pillow; his doggy lay right beside him.

“Isn’t he cute?” Alex cooed softly.

“He is.” Bobby had to admit Trey was an adorable boy with a sweet disposition. With that dark hair and inquisitive blue eyes, Alex spoiled Trey every chance she got.

“I want one. Can I have one?” She looked over her shoulder to Bobby.

“Sure.”

Alex grinned. Trey let out a muffled groan, then settled back down. 

“What would you name him or her?” Bobby was curious.

“I’ve always liked Ethan.” She whispered. “Or Keith. For a girl, Julie.”

“Ethan is okay, but Keith… I don’t know.” He paused. “I’ve always like Cynthia.”

Alex turned to him. “Cynthia?”

“What’s wrong with Cynthia?”

“I …there was a girl in school named Cynthia and she hated me.” Alex let her gaze drift to his chest, taken back in time for a moment. 

“Somebody hated you? I don’t believe it.”

“Yeah, well it happened.” Alex met his honest gaze. “But we’re not naming our daughter Cynthia.” She stated firmly.

Bobby lifted his chin. “Caitlin.”

Alex considered it. “I can live with that.” She studied him. “You wouldn’t want a boy named after you?”

“Not necessarily. I’d want him to have his own identity.”

“Makes sense.”

“So, Caitlin, Julie, and Ethan are possibilities?” Bobby ventured.

The conversation finally dawned on Alex. She held up her hand, “Wait a minute, when did we become parents?”

Bobby gave a lopsided grin. “I don’t know.”

Back in the living room they tried to forget the implications of the conversation. Bobby eased in the corner of the couch, putting his left arm on the back in silent invitation. Alex smiled as she snuggled into Bobby’s side. She began flipping through the channels, looking for a black and white when a sound came from Bobby.

“Sorry,” he muttered, embarrassed.

“It’s okay. It’s just a natural reaction.” Alex said, patting his thigh. When her companion failed to reply, Alex looked at Bobby. His face was a blaze with embarrassment. “Bobby.” She exclaimed, moving forward so she could meet his eyes.

Bobby’s gaze remained fixed on the T.V.

Alex couldn’t believe his reaction. “Bobby.” He didn’t budge, so she moved into his line of vision. “Look at me.”

He gave in.

“We’ve known each other for four years. You’ve seen me throwing up with morning sickness, bitchy and whiney from hormones, my nose running from the flu, up for countless hours, pass gas, essential at the worst of the worst, yet you still hang out with me.”

“Of course.”

“So why are you embarrassed?” Alex softly asked.

“It… I guess it just caught me off guard.”

A remembrance smile graced her face. “You know what my absolute favorite part of a relationship is?”

Bobby was suddenly intrigued. “The beginning?”

“No.” Alex’s smile grew bigger. “The old shoe part.”

Bobby chuckled. “The what?”

“The part where you get really comfortable with each other, like a favorite pair of old shoes. Where you can break out the ratty old robe, or holey socks, or fart.”

Bobby grinned. He took her hand and pulled her back into place, wrapping both arms around her and placed a kiss to her forehead.

It turned out J.J. just had an aggravated shoulder. Wednesday morning brought snow and a return of Bobby and Alex’s criminal. A Park Avenue house was hit, only this time he left a calling card: ejaculate, mixed with ketchup.

Bobby and Alex sat at their desks looking over CSU’s report, baffled.

“Why did he cut it with ketchup?” Alex asked. “Did he think it would mask the DNA?”

Bobby shook his head. “I don’t think so. He’s messing with us.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

Deakins approached them with a sour look. “A Rembrandt was stolen and also two Georgia O’Keefe’s”

Thursday morning brought more snow and a victim. The man had struck mid-morning expecting the owners to be gone, but the lady of the house was ill. So, the man had helped himself to her. 

Bobby stepped into the chaos; CSU combed the entire three-story house. The smell of print powder and murmur of soft conversations filled the air. Bobby’s stomach churned at the thought of the victim. That poor woman. After looking over the scene he met up with his partner at the hospital where Sadie Murphy had been taken.

He stepped into the room, slowly not wanting to startle either woman.

Sadie sat in the bed, tears falling from her blue eyes as Alex softly asked her questions. Sadie was in the process of answering one of the questions when she saw movement. A large man was approaching her bed. She let out a scream that startled Alex and froze Bobby.

Alex whirled around and sighed when she saw her partner. Standing she took Sadie’s hands, trying to calm her down. “It’s okay; this is my partner, Det. Robert Goren.”

Sadie’s eyes remained huge as she stared at Bobby.

He held up his hands and slowly backed away.

Alex watched Sadie. “He won’t hurt you. I know he’s big, but he’s a teddy bear. Honest.”

Sadie didn’t hear Alex; all she knew was that a strange man was in her room. She watched as Bobby slipped out the door. Finally, her breathing slowed down and Alex was able to regain her attention.

After the interview Alex found Bobby leaning against a near by wall. 

“How is she?” He asked.

“Pretty shaken up.” Alex rubbed her forehead.

Bobby, arms folded across his chest, starred at the floor, then met Alex’s gaze. “Yeah.”

Alex nodded.

Bobby thought for a moment. “He’s cool, suave, calculated…”

“With a screw lose.” Alex finished.

Bobby nodded. He pushed off the wall. “Let’s go find out what CSU found.” 

As they got in the car, Alex shook her head and scowled.

Bobby caught the movement, “What?”

“I can’t believe she was afraid of you.”

“I’m a strange man.”

“I know. I mean I realize why she was afraid. I would be too. But it’s hard for me to think of you as scary.” Alex put the SUV in drive.

Bobby shrugged.

“You’ve never hurt anyone, much less a woman.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Bobby looked out the window.

Alex knew his mind was on the case, but for the life of her she couldn’t get focused. Bobby Goren harming a woman meant the earth was flat.

Back at Police Plaza the duo grew frustrated. There wasn’t a print to be found other than Sadie and her husband. The rape kit turned up negative for semen. The only evidence was the scared woman.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bobby scooped in air through his mouth as he unleashed another vicious round on the punching bag. In the basement of One Police Plaza that housed the extensive gym for the elite of the department, Goren worked out his frustrations. Dressed in a sweaty white tank top, blue short, running sneakers, and red boxing gloves, Bobby wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of the glove.

He was trying to work himself into exhaustion, which was close to happening. He’d never needed that much sleep, four or five hours, seven when he was tired.

Bobby threw a few more punches, then quit. His arms screamed and sweat rolled down his body in every place. What he really, really wanted was to see Alex. But, alas, she had plans with her family. If Bobby wanted to, he could always join them, but he really didn’t feel up to any company besides his partner’s.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The soft touch of whiskers on her nose woke Alex. She opened her eyes a crack to find Hope looking at her with an inquisitive expression. Alex closed her eyes and turned her head. Hope wasn’t to be deterred. She touched her nose to her mistress’s and meowed. Alex groaned, with frustration. Raising her head, she opened her right eye, and saw it was eight.

“It’s Sunday.” She told Hope.

Hope just looked at Alex with a steady gaze and meowed.

“Okay.” Alex threw the covers back and pulled on her sweatpants and sweater. “I’ve got to teach you how to work the can opener.” Alex muttered as she and Hope walked, well Hope ran, and Alex stumbled to the kitchen.

Alex covered her yawn as the can opener whirred. Hope twined herself through Alex’s legs. When the can was open all the way, Alex dumped it in Hope’s bowl and set it by her water and dry food. Grabbing herself a cup of coffee, Alex thumped down into a chair at her kitchen table. While Hope ate; Alex looked at her beautiful cat. Hope had the traditional markings of a Siamese: black feet, tale and face, and clear blue eyes. Alex was convinced Hope knew what she was saying. The feline would look directly at her owner or Bobby occasionally tilting her head and meowing when asked questions.

Alex finished her coffee, took a nice long hot shower, fixed herself pancakes. At 11:00 she dialed Goren’s number, wondering if they were still going to the art gallery.

Bobby’s foggy mind registered the phone. With his face buried in his pillow, he groaned, and reached for his phone. He made contact with it, bumped it out of the cradle, swore then fished around on the floor for it. On the fifth ring, he hit the talk button. In a voice that spoke as if moonshine had just poured thought it, he said, “Goren.”

“Are you just waking up?” Alex’s chipper voice made Bobby aware of his pounding head.

“Uhhgh.” Was his only response.

“Are you alright?” The concern poured through the phone and eased a smile out of Bobby.

“Someone carpeted my mouth and…” He winced, “is now doing construction in my head.”

“You have a nice hangover it sounds like.” Alex kept her voice low.

Bobby rolled onto his back, letting out another groan. Seemed his shoulders and back were sore as well, “Lewis and I finished the ‘vette then celebrated.”

“I guess that means you probably want to stay in bed.” Alex tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Bobby detected a hint; he knew his partner very well. “Uh, what… did we…” then his memory returned to him as he slapped a hand over his face. “Ah, Alex I forgot. We’ll go to the gallery. Can we just push back the time?”

“Bobby, you don’t feel good. We don’t have to go.”

“I want to.” Bobby sat up, much to the disappointment of his head and stomach. “I want to spend the day with you.”

His voice was so earnest, so sincere. Alex smiled, “It’s up to you.”

“Okay. Good. I’ll pick you up at one.”

“Okay.”

Bobby heard her smile. “See you then.”

“Bye.”

Alex hung up the phone and couldn’t hold back her smile.

Alex bumped against Bobby’s shoulder as they walked together surveying the art. A large statue of a Kokopelli stood in front of them; the sign indicated it was the symbol for peace.

“I like this.” Alex said, thoughtfully.

Bobby scanned it, going over it from top to bottom. “It’s an interesting piece.”

His tone caught Alex’s attention. “You’ve seen this before.”

Bobby’s warm brown eyes met hers. “Not this particular statue, but like it.”

Alex remained silent, wanting him to continue.

“They’re prominent in the southwest. I was stationed in New Mexico for a few months. If you want art, Santa Fe is the place to be.”

Alex took the information in. Done with that piece, Alex moved to her left. She looked at the watercolor before her. It was simple in its design but conveyed such strong emotions. It was of a sunset, the sun just having gone down over the hill, soft plum dotting the sky as a bird took flight. It was calming and reassuring.

Alex felt Bobby beside her. “I like this.”

“So do I.”

“It’s peaceful.”

As one they moved down the line seeing large flowers, the Brooklyn Bridge, and a large black painting with a single red line running diagonally through it.

Alex cocked her head to the side. “You’re the one that likes the thinking ones, what does this one say to you?”

Bobby leaned close, pausing then leaned back. “I don’t hear anything.”

Alex playfully smacked his shoulder, “Smart ass.”

Bobby gave a small grin.

As they moved on their hands kept bumping. Bobby took Alex’s right hand and threaded his fingers through hers.

Alex felt a pull on her right arm as Bobby stopped. The painting was oil; a Native American warrior sat beside a campfire while the wise men looked down from heaven.

“I’ve always been drawn to Native Americans. Anything really. The fact that religion was in every aspect of their daily lives, how connected they are to nature. It’s very grounding. If I believed in past lives, I would swear I was a member of a plains tribe with the spirit guide of a wolf.”

Alex absorbed this information. She already knew Bobby had a fascination for wolves. They spoke to him; he’d once put it. She could see the draw. Bobby and the canine possessed some of the same qualities: loyalty, protectiveness, independent.

The ringing of Bobby’s phone startled her.

Releasing her hand, Goren answered his cell. “Our boy struck again.”

Bobby exhaled. “It’s Sunday, this asshole strikes again and I’m exhausted.”

This time the victim wasn’t as lucky as Sadie Murphy. The redheaded college student lay dead in her dorm room, cause of death appeared to be strangulation.

The week crept by. Saturday Alex spent catching up on chores as Bobby made the trek to visit his mother. Throughout the day, Alex would look at the clock and be able to approximate where Bobby was with his visit. 

Back at work the killer struck again; this time at night, raping the woman before killing her and her husband. The jewelry, an antique saber, and a few priceless bronze statues were taken. 

That was the first hit. The second happened two days after, another college student was targeted.

Friday morning, Deakins found his best team weary. He sat down on Alex’s desk. “Paintings, jewelry, statues, antique pieces, killing and raping, eating caviar, drinking the 100-year-old scotch, and expensive wine.” 

“We think he has dealings with the black market, that’s why none of these pieces have shown up in any buyers circles anywhere here or in Europe. Probably an art thief with a predisposition for the finer things and a taste for rape.” Alex flatly put it.

Deakins glanced at Bobby, who remained silent.

“What about that one witness, the history major at Columbia?”

Bobby furrowed his brows.

It was Alex that filled in the gaps. “She was a classmate of one of the victims. She saw her friend talking to a couple of guys before she was killed. She met with the sketch artist, made an ordinary composite and couldn’t find him in any of the mug books.”

Deakins blew out a sigh. “The chief of D’s is getting pressure from all sides. He’s assembling a team of six other detectives to track this guy down. They’ll be brought in Monday.” The captain prepared for Bobby’s protest. He held up his hands. “You two will be the point. Everything comes to you first.” He looked between them. “I don’t like this anymore than you do, but I want the slime off the street.”

Bobby and Alex spent the day going through forensics, crime scenes photos, essentially everything. At the end of the day, housed in one of the investigation rooms the table lay piled with folders and littered with cups, soda cans, and snack wrappers.

Exhausted, Alex had gone to bed at the unheard-of time of nine.

The cold night air stung her face and made her eyes water. With an angry swipe, she wiped the tear from her face. Alex turned to her right and caught the guarded look of Ron Carver. The ADA didn’t want to let on how worried he was. The prison was in lock down. Lock down! Alex shouted in her mind, with Bobby and Mike Logan inside. They were trapped with corrections officers that had been abusing prisoners. There was no doubt that they would take out a couple of nosy detectives, even if they were as big as Bobby and Logan. The blaring alarm was growing on Alex’s nerves. She wanted SWAT, the army, marines, somebody to bust in and get her fellow officers out.

Suddenly, the alarm stopped. Everything was eerily silent, even the breeze had stopped. Then a heavy latch sounded, and the low, long moan of a heavy metal door opened. Four guards jogged out carrying one body, followed by four others. “We need an ambulance.” Someone cried out.

Alex’s hands flew to her mouth. No, no. It couldn’t be. Bobby had to be okay. Out of nowhere, two paramedics rushed forward, checking the first body. “We got a pulse.”

Alex’s breath hitched, it was Bobby.

From the next body, the shout seemed to resound in her ears. “He’s dead.”

Alex leaped forward, pushing past the guards and paramedics to see who was alive. When she saw the ashen face of Mike Logan, her heart constricted. A wail started low in her body and heaved forth, splitting the winter night. She sank to her knees, her world stopping one last time.

Alex’s scream woke her up she sat up, body heaving, wild eyes darting around. She was in her room. Reaching for the phone, she hit the speed dial.

The familiar, soothing voice of Bobby came over the phone lines with a “Hello.”

“Bobby.” Alex cried.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” 

“You’re alive,” was all Alex could manage.

“Yes.” Bobby was worried. “Talk to me, Ally.”

“I … had a …h-horrible dream.”

“Okay, okay. shhh.” Bobby told her in a calm, even voice. “Settle down. It’s okay. Do you want me to come get you?”

“Please.”

“I’ll be right there.” Bobby began putting his shoes on. 

“Don’t hang up.” Alex sobbed.

The sound tore at Bobby’s heart. “Okay.” He picked up his cell and held down the number one. Over the land line, he heard Alex’s cell ring. 

She picked it up. “Are you coming?”

Bobby hung up the land line. “Yes, honey. I’ll be right there.” The normally ten-minute drive took seven. He still spoke to her as he knocked on her door.

Alex dropped her cell, rushed to the door, flinging it open, and falling against Bobby’s chest.

He held her tightly, having pocketed his phone. They stood right in the doorway for a few minutes until Alex’s cries subsided and Bobby carefully moved them into the apartment. He shut the door with his foot. With a finger under her chin, Bobby brought Alex’s chin up. He scrutinized the hazel pools, wiping the tears away. She would be okay. Bobby leaned forward to kiss a tear away. Then he moved to her nose, and then placed a warm kiss to her lips. 

“Can we stay here?” Alex asked.

“Of course.” Bobby picked Alex up and carried her to her bedroom. There they climbed into bed. Alex cuddled safely against Bobby’s chest where she told him about her awful dream.

The little rampage was in its fifth week. The man had been nicknamed Donald for his expensive tastes. And he was a true jack of all trades. If there was money and vile pleasure in it, he did it, Goren had commented. The team of detectives was working around the clock, working 16-18 hours, sleeping at the station living on donuts and coffee. Bobby and a cop named Bruce “Bruno” O’Riley butted heads from the onset. Their partners did everything in their power to keep the two big detectives apart.

Bobby and Alex worked as one: they ate together, slept together, and were basically joined at the hip 24/7. Goren’s apartment was slightly closer and without comment became home base for them both, along with Hope.

Alex used the spare key Bobby had given her at the start of their partnership. She stepped in, flipped on the light, and heard Bobby relock the door behind her. Alex took off her jacket, threw it on the overstuffed chair and headed to the back for a shower.

Twelve minutes later she found Bobby in sweats, feet on the coffee table, poring over more case files. Sitting down beside him, she pulled her feet up, and read over his shoulder, absentmindedly petting Hope.

Bobby pulled his head up and turned to Alex.

His expression prompted a question. “What?”

“You smell differently.”

“I used soap.” Alex deadpanned playfully, tired but playfully.

A ghost of a smile crossed Bobby’s lips. “That’s not what I meant. You changed shampoo or body wash.”

Alex quirked up an eyebrow. “I ran out of honeydew smoothie; this is key lime sorbet.”

Bobby answered her unspoken question with a shrug and “You smell different, good but different. I like this new shampoo.”

Alex smiled and settled back to more reading.

Half an hour of silence passed punctuated only by stifled yawns from both of them. It was a luxury that they were even out of the office.

Bobby brought his left hand up to run it across his face. “My brain is mush.”

“Mine’s been mush for the past three hours.” Alex yawned.

Bobby closed the file, put it on the table, and with a hand on Alex’s knee stood up. “Pizza, Chinese, Italian.”

Alex collapsed onto his vacated section of the extra long couch. “You know what I really feel like?” She looked up at Bobby upside down as he moved to stand over the couch.

“Dead?” Bobby asked.

“That’s my line.” Alex giggled.

Bobby smiled. “What do you feel like?”

“Soup.”

Bobby looked at his wall for a moment, thinking. “Canned, or restaurant?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Okay.”

Alex followed Bobby into the kitchen, Hope close behind. He was taking out two cans of beef stew when she found him.

“I’ll make dinner, you go shower.”

Bobby made a move to sniff under his arm. “That bad?”

Alex grinned, “No.”

Bobby moved but paused for a moment to look back at Alex, who was using the can opener, “making dinner.” 

He stood in the shower and let the hot water pound on his muscles. He was sore from sitting. Bobby never thought he’d see the day where he would be so tired from sitting. They needed to break this case, for everyone. Everyday he hoped it would be *the* day. Bobby moved his head directly under the shower nozzle. He was every thankful for this tall shower head. Bending down for a nozzle of 5’10” was ridiculous.

Bobby’s mind kept running through the details of crime scenes, victims, Donald himself. The man had to be a student of forensics either professional or amateur. It had been proposed by someone that the guy was a cop or FBI agent. Bobby didn’t think so, it felt professional to him. Like the man cut his teeth on crime growing up. Maybe a degree in sociology, psychology, criminal justice, Bobby thought. Maybe no degree to speak of, but classes, endless classes. Come to think of it, one of the close friends of the second rape murder victim saw a peculiar looking man outside of one of their history classes. Bobby hurriedly rinsed off and grabbed a towel. He opened the bathroom door. “Alex.”

Alex came down the hallway to find her partner dripping water onto the carpet. “What’s wrong?” Her concern jumped 110%.

“The wi-witness Sheila uh…”

“Sheila Waterson.” She supplied for him.

“Yeah.” Bobby closed his eyes in concentration, using his left hand to gesture, trying to get the thoughts out. “She said something about a man outside of the World Civ. Class.”

“5’8”, 5’9”, beady gray eyes, pencil thin mustache, copper colored hair.” Alex recited from memory.

Bobby stared at her perplexed.

“He sounds creepy.”

He accepted her explanation; he’d come to trust Alex’s judgment of character. “I wonder if he doesn’t attend class there.”

“It’s a big school.”

“But maybe as a recreational student.” Bobby explained his thinking. Well that was all he needed for Alex to make the jump.

She nodded her head; tiredness being replaced with enthusiasm. “I’ll look over Sheila Wateson and Megan Summers again.” She pointed to Bobby. “You better get dressed before you get chilled.”

He nodded and closed the door. Bobby’s active mind stopped for a second when he looked in the mirror. He looked like hell; like some swamp creature that villagers want to lynch. He scratched at his whiskers. He didn’t really feel like shaving, but they were starting to become bothersome and if he recalled correctly Alex had said something about them that morning. 

He smirked at that. His partner was complaining that she couldn’t sleep because of his growing beard. Half the time they crashed together and literally crashed; on the couch scouring files, in the bed going over scenarios, in an interview room watching surveillance tapes. The case was in its 33 day and he couldn’t remember a second without Alex.

As Bobby lathered up, he remembered their first few weeks as partners. He had been tired of being paired with people, it hadn’t been two days since his last partner had called him a lunatic and the brass already wanted him hooked up with a new baby sitter. “No rest for the wicked and the righteous don’t need any.” He was certain he wasn’t righteous and thought the brass viewed him as wicked. So he was in a catch-22 that couldn’t save his life.

So, here was this petite woman, Bobby had always thought ‘little’ was rude, that he wanted to shake loose. Get in her face, scare her with how intense, outrageous he could be and then he might have peace. But he soon found Alex didn’t scare easy, and when he was too busy involved with the details, forgetting to be scary, Bobby realized that they might actually have something here.

Alex had confessed that she was more curious than anything by his outlandish style. However odd it was, it had worked. To her surprise they seemed to be moving to the same tune, when they finally began to dance the results were stunning.

Instead of an enemy, he had an alley. And instead of a chauvinistic ass, she’d found an intense, caring man.

Bobby came out, clean shaven, stomach growing at the smell of food. Alex had two bowls on the coffee table, absorbed in the files.

“How about food first.” Bobby offered.

Alex silently closed the file and set it beside her. Bobby sat next to her, picked up the bigger of the bowls and almost drooled. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Lapsing into comfortable silence Bobby turned on the T.V. The channel that came into view was the Discovery Channel. The last thing they wanted was more discovery. “Too deep,” Bobby mumbled around his food.

He began surfing and landed on the Hallmark Channel. It was one of those touching movies that leave the viewer with warm fuzzies. Just the kind they needed.

After Bobby finished, he picked up Alex’s empty bowl and took them to the kitchen. He found Alex had piled all the dirty dished in the dishwater and even readied it with detergent; all he needed to do was turn it on.

He settled back into the sofa and put his arm across the back. After a few moments Alex leaned in. Bobby grinned. During one case, Deakins had taken them to a pub to meet a friend of his for information on a judge suspected of murder. Halfway though, Alex had whispered to him that he could put his arm across the back of her chair. He’d grinned shyly and complied. All night Bobby had been trying to get comfortable. The natural reaction was to rest his arm on Alex’ chair, but he was afraid to. He’d been going from resting his elbow on it, to keeping his arm behind him. When they’d driven back to the station later, Alex had questioned him on whether or not he was comfortable with her. The question had surprised Bobby. Of course, he was comfortable with her. It was inevitable that as partners they’d develop a familiarity; using each other’s cell phones, pens, bringing coffee, etc. But comfortable was different than familiar. Comfortable indicated letting one’s guard down, being one’s true self. So yes, Bobby was comfortable with Alex. She turned from driving and had given him a smile and said she was comfortable with him too and that he shouldn’t be afraid to come into her personal space, which he already did.

Bobby and Alex found themselves walking into the Major Case bullpen as the sun was just rising. Without thought Bobby headed for coffee. He’d learned that Alex didn’t like coffee that early in the morning, or better yet her stomach didn’t. He filled her silver travel mug with hot water and tea bag and set it on her desk.

She gave him a small smile and quiet, “Thanks.”

The day was long and grueling. Sometime around noon two sets of detectives were viewing self made porn tapes seized from the home of one Roger Klein, a.k.a. Calvin Rogers. Goren’s hunch had netted someone in the Registrar’s department at Columbia University that had drawn the same creepy conclusion about Rogers that Alex had. The man was long gone from his residence, but he had been kind enough to leave some worth while material behind.

Bobby and Alex, along with Bruno and his partner, a short spud named Jeff were reviewing the tapes. It was hard core stuff with Rogers taking great pleasure from showing absolutely no mercy for his partner.

Silence had reigned supreme though most of the tape. Although most of his focus was on the tape, Bobby kept an eye on Alex, noting she was turning a bit green around the gills.

“Hmm, the man knows how to use what he’s got.” Bruno popped off with an observation.

Alex noticed Bobby start to bristle.

“He sure is making good use of her pretty mouth.” Bruno slurped at his coffee.

“He’s torturing her.” Bobby said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t see her complaining.” Bruno loved antagonizing Goren. He knew the detective wasn’t likely to do anything. A big doofus was what Bruno called him.

“She can’t complain.” Bobby’s voice was like steel.

Alex was concentrating more on her partner than the tape. But soon the quietness returned, and she found herself wishing Bruno would make another lewd comment. Heather Mason was crying out, in pain not pleasure, being penetrated roughly.

“Look at him go.” Bruno replied enthusiastically.

Alex thought the man must have a hard on, and if it weren’t for the others in the room, he’d be howling along with the girl. At that moment, Alex’s chicken salad became unsettled. She promptly left the room and made a beeline for the women’s restroom.

Bobby got up and followed her. He entered the restroom as Alex exited the stall. She was white as a sheet. He said nothing as he moved to her side and ran a comforting hand over her back as she splashed her face and rinsed her mouth.

“Why don’t you take a break?” He suggested as his dark eyes met her hazel ones in the mirror.

She shook her head. “I can’t.”

Bobby nodded and pulled her to him for a brief hug.

Two minutes later they were back in, watching the flick. Alex was surprised when there hadn’t been a comment from Bruno. Well the obnoxious man didn’t let her down.

“Wishing someone would do this to you, shortcake?” He turned a sneering grin to her.

The grin disappeared as Bobby grabbed him by his shirt, hauled him up and pressed him against the glass. Two other men quickly stood and tried to pull Bobby off of Bruno. Deakins and several other detectives saw the commotion and ran to the room.

“No more you son of a bitch.” Bobby growled. The look in his eyes was one of murder.

Bruno had the fortune of looking slightly apologetic. “Get over it, Goren.”

Bobby growled and slammed Bruno against the wall.

“Let him go.” Deakins used his best captain voice, hoping his detective would listen.

Bobby continued to look ferocious, but his grip began to slacken. Bruno felt it, and reached up to brush Goren’s hands off.

“Try that again and you’ll be eating tile.” Bruno threatened, walking away.

Three other men held Bobby at bay. “Yeah, right.”

Deakins looked at Goren and then Alex, “Get him outta here.”

Bobby allowed himself to be led away by Alex. As they walked through the bullpen, all eyes were on them, everyone giving them a wide berth. They rode the elevator in silence. Once they hit the street, the cool air smacked them in the face. Alex stood as Bobby paced and ranted.

“Fucking son of a bitch. Who does he think he is?”

The people passing by looked concerned at the flailing arms and stomping feet.

Alex caught the looks and a smirk formed.

Bobby caught the look and frowned. “What’s so funny?” His voice was even.

“I could swear up and down you’re the best detective in the NYPD and people would lock *me* up.” Alex shaded her eyes to look up at him.

His face held its neutral expression. He came to her, blocking the sun from her eyes. “Not the best, one of the best. We’re a team.” He then pulled her into a crushing hug and placed his chin on her head.

Alex laughed lightly and tightened her grip around his middle.

With the new evidence the push was on, and the pressure greater. No one went home that night. Detectives lay sprawled everywhere, slumped over desks, collapsed on couches. Alex slept in a chair in Deakins’ office as Bobby continued to work by the glow of the computer.

The following morning, Alex woke with a stiff neck and looked at the clock: 10 a.m. That didn’t make sense. It was past starting time and the captain hadn’t rousted them out of this office. Alex sat up and rubbed her neck, that’s when she saw him. Bobby was slumped over Deakins’ desk, pen still in hand.

Alex extracted herself as best she could so as not to disturb her partner. With a yawn she closed the door behind her and was startled by her captain.

“Sorry,” he said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

“It’s okay. Then you.” She took a sip.

“How long’s he been out?” Deakins inclined his head, eyes never leaving Bobby.

“I don’t know. I passed out around five and he was still at it.”

“Let him sleep.” Deakins moved away from his office.

At 11:30 Alex looked up form her desk to see Bobby slink out of his resting place. He looked around; making sure no one saw him. When he met her eyes, he smiled sheepishly. She grinned warmly at him.

“How long’s he been here?” Bobby quietly asked after he returned from washing up.

“He was here when I woke up at ten.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Bobby asked as he shuffled papers.

“Bobby, you needed sleep.” Alex lightly scolded.

He didn’t reply, simply went back to his papers.

The group continued to push through the evidence, occasionally consulting others.

Bobby was deep in thought his hand covering his mouth. Alex knew that look and let him be.

“Hey, you said he didn’t have a girlfriend. You’re wrong.” Bruno called across the room to Bobby. He approached their desk, swaggering smugly. He slapped down the credit card receipt. He pointed with his thick, stubby finger. “See right there.”

Bobby spoke quietly. “All it shows are purchases for lingerie, hotel suites. That doesn’t prove a girlfriend.”

“No man would spend that kind of money on no escort.” Bruno testified.

Bobby remained calm, on the outside. “This man would.”

Bruno faced Bobby. “You think you know everything.”

Bobby dropped his head. “No, I don’t.”

“I got more seniority and experience than you’ll ever have.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Yet everyone comes to you, like you’re the Indian chief.” Bruno was becoming irater.

Bobby stood slowly, hoping to use his size in an imposing manner, which usually worked. “All I have are suggestions; Captain Deakins is the quarter back.”

Bruno’s face became intense with anger. “Don’t try to blow smoke up my ass.” He gave Bobby a little shove.

Alex was now standing and stepped over to Bobby’s desk, trying to keep the two detectives from turning the bullpen into wrestling ring. “Fellas.”

“Stay out of this, shortcake.” Bruno said.

Bobby gritted his teeth; he despised the nickname. “I’m not blowing smoke up your ass.”

“Bullshit.” Bruno gave Bobby a harder shove.

Alex moved closer, “Bruno.”

Bruno moved to wave Alex away with his right hand. He didn’t realize how close she was and caught her on the chin with a good back hand.

Alex went down. Bobby caught the movement and lunged at Bruno, catching him with a left jab, all of his weight and strength behind it. Bruno went down and Bobby knelt down to assist Alex.

He cupped her cheek, careful to avoid the red mark.

Alex gave him her hand, he pulled her up.

Deakins was front and center. “Get him out of here.” He pointed to Bruno; then turned to Alex. “Are you okay?”

“Shaken, but not stirred,” she quipped.

Deakins let a tiny grin slip. “Go get some ice on it and take Bobby with you.”

Alex shivered beneath the scalding hot water. She was cold. The kind that comes from being exhausted; the kind where emotions are raw, and your mind is numb. Neighbors could scream the building is on fire and all Alex would do was say she couldn’t smell the smoke. The anchorman could come on and say the U.S. was under attack from aliens and she would put up a Do Not Disturb sigh. In the kind of tired Alex was experiencing, Bobby could profess his undying love and her reaction would be to smile and say that’s nice.

The water felt good. Alex thrust her face up against the water, letting it pour over her. The mark on her jaw slightly smarted, but at the moment it was the least of her concerns.

“Alex, did you drown?” The underlying concern in Bobby’s muffled voice came through even the solid wood door.

“No,” she called back. Alex turned around giving her back a good dose of water. She couldn’t blame Bobby for being concerned. The smack had sent her on her ass. And it was Goren’s nature to be a mother hen. The thought brought a tired smile. At least they had gotten out of work early.

It was four in the afternoon and they weren’t chained to their desks or holding their eyes open taking in those horrible tapes. The recalled images sent another shiver through Alex’s lithe body.

Alex stepped into the living room, sporting a maroon long-sleeved Henley swiped from Bobby, black sweats and a tired smile when Bobby opened his arms.

Safe in Bobby’s arms, Alex allowed herself to relax, really relax for the first time in nearly two weeks. She breathed in the fresh scent of fabric softener from his sweater. This had to be heaven she thought.

Bobby tightened his hold on Alex, laying his cheek against her head he gently rubbed his freshly shaven cheek against it.

Their spell was broken by the loud rumbling from Alex’s stomach. Alex smiled and Bobby chuckled.

“Chinese food will be here in ten minutes.” He said into her hair.

This made Alex chuckle.

They stood in the hug, taking comfort in each other, in their partnership, in the friendship, in their solidness.

Bobby gave her a lingering kiss to her forehead before pulling away. He looked into her hazel eyes that appeared more green than brown. They were soft and open. He read her tiredness, comfort, and deep care she had for him. He brought his left hand up, gently gliding his fingertips along her jaw line, tilting her head up and to the right so he could get a better look at the mark, now turning a light shade of purple. With his index finger, he carefully traced the outline of the half-dollar sized bruise.

While this was happening, Alex watched Bobby’s dark brown eyes. They, too, were unguarded and gentle. She saw the emotions pass through them: concern, pain, tenderness, and caring. She grinned when he gave her that soft smile.

They remained close, taking comfort in the warmth and affection they read in each other’s eyes. Only the ringing of the doorbell pulled them apart.

With regret, Bobby moved away from Alex and opened the door. He paid the delivery boy and mumbled a “thanks.”

The aroma of food prompted another rumble from Alex’s stomach. 

Bobby peaked over his should at Alex, a knowing grin on his face.

Alex gave him a mock glare and playful shove to his back. “You better feed me.”

Bobby grinned as he dumped egg rolls onto navy blue plates. He handed one over to Alex. “Why don’t you get started on this?”

Sitting on the couch, dirty plates, napkins, and forks on the table, along with their socked feet, Bobby rested against the throw pillow, while Alex rested against Bobby. Nestled into his right side, Alex folded her arms across her chest. Bobby’s arms rested across the couch, until he saw the move and dropped it to her shoulders, pulling her closer to his warm body. After a moment he handed her his Heineken, while he reached over to the back of the overstuffed chair and pulled off the afghan. Without a word, he traded with Alex.

Bobby took a drink of his beer, as Alex covered up. Bobby dropped his arm back around Alex. They were watching the Garfield DVDs Bobby had gotten from Alex for Christmas. Goren was lost in the antics when he felt a pull on his beer, which rested against his thigh. Looking down at it, he saw the small hand of his partner. With a smile, he turned it over to her.

Alex took a drink and then laughed at one of Garfield’s comments. It had totally amazed her that her logical, methodical, partner enjoyed watching the lasagna eating fat cat that slept for endless hours. 

Bobby regained claim to his beer. Pulling the bottle away from his lips, he noticed Alex watching him out of the corner of his eye. He winked at her; Alex smiled sweetly.

The hands on the clock ticked off the minutes, the DVDs were put away, dishes taken to the kitchen. The duo found a nature show to watch. As the pride of lions hunted the buffalo, Alex snuggled down and rested heavier against Bobby.

He registered her movement. “Getting tired?”

Alex shook her head. “No.”

“Mmm.” Bobby continued to look at her. A warm feeling came over Bobby. He leaned to her and touched his lips her hers. Pulling away he saw Alex smile, the sweetness of the act and Alex’s smile, brought one from Bobby.

Alex was comfortable, content, lazing on the couch watching T.V. in Bobby’s arms, in a warm apartment as a storm dumped snow outside. If it weren’t for the strenuous case, life would be just about perfect. 

It astonished Alex at times. During these heinous times, when she and Bobby bled emotionally, souls tormented, scars made, they comforted each other. Met in the middle—be it a touch, a smile, a kiss, or companionable silence, they both knew. It was one of the unexplainable things about their partnership and friendship. Alex saw them as a solid force, one in which the lines where she ended, and Bobby began couldn’t be seen. The cases, each case was a flimsy, light entity that didn’t stand a chance against their rock-solid force. It was a comforting image. It made her realize that she could depend on Bobby and how much she actually did.

Alex looked at the profile of her partner: his long sideburns, curly topped head, button nose, soft cheeks, parted lips, stubborn jaw. She loved him. She loved him as her best friend, her partner, the man she trusted with her live, the stubborn right-brained enigma that still left her feeling flipped over and turned inside out, and the man that held her heart. When had she fallen in love with this weird, special man, she hadn’t a clue. One day it wasn’t there, the next it was. It hadn’t come in and shaken up her world, instead everything was a little clearer, brighter, and fresher. Alex recalled a quote, “Sometimes love isn’t fireworks, sometimes love comes softly.” And that was exactly how it happened.

With that last thought filling her heart, Alex dropped her head to Bobby’s broad shoulder and went to sleep.

The next morning, Thursday, Bobby and Alex walked into the bullpen, carrying lattes, dressed casually. They had enough; they were exhausted and had decided to be very comfortable.

Bobby sat down at his desk and noticed that Jeff was without his partner. He looked across to Alex, who just raised her eyebrows.

Deakins suddenly appeared next to their desks. “How are you doing, Alex?”

“Pretty good, considering everything.”

Bobby looked at his captain, the unspoken question in his eyes.

Deakins sighed. “Bruno went back to the 5-1. We still have Jeff ‘til this case gets solved.”

Goren absorbed this. “Am I going to be written up?”

“For what?”

“Hitting O’Riley.”

“You didn’t hit anyone. Bruno hit Alex.” Deakins said.

Alex’s lips curved up. She met Bobby’s gaze, then they turned to Deakins.

He looked between his detectives, remaining silent, then left as suddenly as he appeared.

The partners exchanged raised eyebrows. They could live with that.

Bobby looked at all the piles of folders adorning his desk, then to Alex’s and turned behind him to the investigation room they had claim to. What he saw was a mess. He fidgeted with his hands, looking up at Alex. “We need to streamline.”

Alex watched her partner stand and head to the investigation room. She followed but stood in the doorway as he began sorting through piles of information.

Bobby looked up, still sorting. “I think we have too much evidence that doesn’t relate to Rogers, himself. We need to concentrate on that.”

Alex nodded, and moved to the table. They separated the information into stacks: Rogers and each crime. Bobby and Alex made a grab for the same stack, sending it spilling to the floor.

Both detectives dropped to their knees, Bobby with a groan, to pick up the files. In the confusion a solid hit was made when their heads came together. Each sat back, rubbing sore foreheads.

“Ahh,” Bobby emitted, eyes closed.

“I’m sorry,” was the tear choked apology from Alex.

The tears finally registered in Bobby’s ears. When he opened his eyes, he saw Alex already out of the room, hand over her mouth. He stood and watched as she grabbed her heavy coat and nearly sprinted down the narrow hallway to the elevators.

Bobby stepped into the bullpen, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes still trained on the long-gone form of Alex.

Deakins stepped to his side. “What happened?”

“We bumped heads.”

The captain wasn’t prepared for this. His blue eyes turned to Bobby’s. “Was it hard?”

Goren exhaled. “No.” He sighed. “We’re… she’s just tired. I think.” He met Deakins concerned eyes. “The case is taking it out of all of us.” 

Deakins nodded. “You suppose she didn’t sleep good last night?”

Bobby moved his shoulders in a tiny shrug. “Maybe. She was up when I got up.”

“What time was that?”

“Five.”

“Five? Don’t you sleep, Bobby?” There was a hint to teasing in the Captain’s tone.

Bobby ignored the question, knowing it was rhetorical. “She was fine last night. Relaxed.” He paused, thinking. “Maybe I hogged the bed.”

“Excuse me?” The sharpness in Deakins’ voice brought Bobby back to the present.

“Ahh, captain, sometimes we share a bed. Strictly for sleep.” He got out quickly and held up his hands in a display of innocence. Blowing out a breath, he continued. “There are those cases that threaten to strip away your sanity. We turn to each other.” Bobby could see Deakins on the verge of buying it. “With a male partner, you get smashed, but female partners are different.” Goren tried a new tactic. “D-don’t you sometimes just have the urge to hold your wife?”

Deakins remained silent but gave a short nod to indicate he’d heard his detective.

“Well…sometimes it’s like that. Haven’t you said that a good partnership is like a good marriage? Sometimes one leans on the other, sometimes both lean and turn to support each other.” Bobby was getting desperate now.

Deakins held up a hand to stop any other argument Bobby was going to pursue. “I understand, Bobby. I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear it, but I understand.” Getting back to the real subject. “Are you going to go after her?”

“In a while, now I think she needs some time away from me.” Bobby turned and went back to the room.

Forty-five minutes later, after making a quick stop, Bobby set out with his coat, gloves, and hat in search of his missing partner. Which wasn’t hard; there were certain spots she went when she was upset. When at One Police Plaza, a bench in the nearby park, the one with the view of the playground and pond.

Alex sniffled and wiped away the snot as best she could. She had silently cursed herself for forgetting her hat, and now she wished for a Kleenex. She’d been sitting on the cold bench, butt freezing, asking herself why she had reacted the way she had. It wasn’t that time of the month, and on her worst days, emotional outbursts weren’t that bad. Bobby had sprawled out, taking up most of the bed, so maybe she was just tired. When she’d seen how hard she’d hit Bobby’s head it made her feel incredibly lousy. He’d been the one doing most of the consoling on this case, and she’d added another mark to it.

“Hey, beautiful, come here often?” That familiar voice asked from behind.

Before Alex could say anything, Bobby sat close beside her and grinned. “I have something for you.” He thrust a strawberry ice cream cone in front of her, breathe vaporizing as he spoke.

The ridiculousness of the situation had the desired effect and brought forth a chuckle from Alex.

“Here, hold this for a second.” He gave her his vanilla cone. Then reached into his pocket, brought out her gray hat and fit it on her head. He smashed down hair into her face and had such a determined look on his face, complete with tongue sticking out, Alex laughed again.

Pulling back, Goren inspected his work, “Better.” He took his cone and gave it a big lick. When he saw Alex wasn’t eating hers, he gestured to it, saying, “You better eat it before it melts.”

Alex shook her head at him and grinned. It went all the way to her eyes, making them sparkle.

A line from a song came to Bobby’s mine, something about putting stars in a woman’s eyes. That’s exactly how Alex’s sparkled. “That’s better.” He softly informed.

Alex ducked her eyes, in that way that stabbed at Bobby’s heart. She looked so beautiful and innocent.

Bobby looked into her eyes. “Eat your ice cream.” He commanded.

Alex took a lick; to her utter astonishment it hit the spot. 

Bobby put his arm around her, drawing her against him. They sat in silence, eating their ice cream, watching young mothers pushing baby strollers, older couples engaged in conversation. They would point out little things to each other, once Bobby wiped a smear of strawberry ice cream from the corner of Alex’s mouth with his thumb. The movement brought their eyes together and they locked gazes for countless seconds.

They noisily crunched the cones, Alex handing over the very bottom to Bobby. He always claimed it was the very best part. After that they wiped their mouths off with the paper napkins and sat for a spell. Bobby prompted the conversation.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Alex answered truthfully.

“Is it something I did?”

“God, no.” This brought fresh tears.

Bobby gently wiped them away. “Please tell me.”

“I guess part of it is that I’m tired.”

Bobby dropped his gaze, “I kicked you out of bed. I’m sorry. You should have woken me up.”

Alex gave him a look that broke his heart.

Tears bit Bobby’s eyes. “Talk to me.”

“You’re always consoling me and I do nothing for you.”

Bobby’s mouth dropped. “You do everything for me.”

“No, I don’t.” Alex tearfully protested.

“Look at me.”

Alex only turned her face but refused to meet his eyes.

“Look at me.” The plea was soft, as Bobby took Alex’s chin in his hand and gently turned her face. “You have no idea how much comfort you bring to me. The fact that you spend the off hours with me means more to me that I can ever say. The fact that you let me hold you in my arms, I love that Ally.” He searched her watery eyes. “It means everything to me.” He couldn’t keep the hitch out of his voice.

The tears spilled from Alex’s eyes as she threw her arms around Bobby’s neck. He buried his face in her shoulder, taking in her shampoo and unique scent.

After some time, they pulled away but didn’t release their hold on each other.

“Thank you.” Alex breathed.

“Thank you.” Bobby echoed.

By a silent, mutual agreement they came together, lips pressing. Neither one knew who changed the angle, but it went from a mere peck to an actual kiss. The first one they ever shared. It was soft and tender, a slow exploration of lips and taste, more for comfort than anything. But neither could deny the subtle under line of something defiantly more, something that went beyond friendship. But that was to be explored at a later time, at the moment they had more urgent business to complete.

Bobby escorted Alex to where he had left the SUV. In a switch, Alex got into the passenger seat and Bobby the drivers. 

As he checked the mirrors for traffic, Alex asked. “Where are we going?”

“I thought we’d take another look at Rogers’ place.” He cut his eyes to her for a second. “We were too focused on finding him that we didn’t take the time to figure out who he is.” 

Alex nodded in understanding.

For the next thirty minutes or so they remained quiet as Bobby battled traffic in route to Rogers’ apartment.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bobby cut the crime scene tape and opened the door, letting it swing open. The place was relatively dark, the black curtains pulled, shutting out the weak sunlight of winter.

Goren took a tentative step in; just one step, placing himself officially in the apartment. He reached behind with his right hand and took Alex’s, pulling her in next to him; putting her solidly against him in the limited entry space. 

Bobby dropped his professional demeanor for a second as he looked down at Alex and smiled. She understood his thinking and returned the expression.

Play time was over. Bobby took two more steps in, Alex followed. The scent of lemon and furniture polish assaulted their noses.

“He has antiques.” Bobby stated.

Alex decided to look in the bedroom. She found a brass bed covered with a tan duvet, chest of drawers, Persian rug on the floor. Opening the closet revealed several Armani suits, Hermes ties, along with hand cuffs, leather riding crop and other kinky toys. Turning around something on the ceiling caught her eye. “Bobby.”

A moment later, her big partner showed up in the doorway. “What?”

Alex pointed up.

Bobby lifted his head and let out a whistle. “This guy was serious.” The mirror was huge.

Upon further exploration they found caviar, several rare priceless bottles of wine, hard S and M pornography, classical music and even a violin that appeared to have been played.

Back at headquarters, the two detectives sorted through the new info. Bobby cataloged it on the dry erase board. While he did that Alex’s, stomach was telling her it was lunch time.

Going to her desk, she picked up the phone, ready to call in an order for pizza when the red tulip caught her eye. She set the phone down and picked up the tulip, inhaling its sweet scent. With a smile she looked up, and through the glass saw her partner writing something.

Tulip still in hand, Alex again picked up the phone, this time completing the call.

Bobby was absorbed in his writing when he felt someone hit his back and two arms come around his middle. From the position of his left shoulder, he heard Alex say. “You’re the sweetest guy.”

With a hand on her two, he gently turned allowing her arms to remain around him. “Not that I’m about to disagree, with you…” he teased, “but what prompted this?”

“The tulip.” Alex said with a grin.

Memory dawned on him. “Oh.” Looking down at Alex’s full smile, he asked. “Do you know what it’s for?”

Alex shook her head.

Bobby dropped his head lower, so their foreheads were touching. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

Alex’s smile grew bigger, if that were possible. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” He kissed the tip of her nose.

Deakins came into the doorway, saw the position of his best team was in, and left.

Bobby caught the movement. “We’ve been caught.” He whispered.

Alex quickly turned her head, but still held on to Bobby. She didn’t see anyone.

When she turned back to look at him, Bobby answered her unspoken question. “Deakins.”

“Oh.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alex put a lock of auburn hair behind her ear as she took a bite of her pizza. Bobby sat beside her at the metal table and stared at the white board. For all their revamping, it still hadn’t brought them or the five other detectives any closer to catching Rogers.

“Any new insights?” Mithchelson asked, as he strolled in to swipe a slice of pizza.

“None so far.” Alex wiped the corner of her mouth and turned hazel eyes to her fellow MCS detective.

Bobby remained silent and stone still, off in his own world

The rest of MCS had become used to the big detective’s peculiar behavior. They might not have understood it and even raised an eyebrow now and then, but they accepted it and Goren as part of the layout of the department.

As the afternoon wore on and evening began, the incessant ringing of phones spilled in from the bullpen. Every so often a detective would fill the doorway to announce that, yet another reporter wanted a quote. The ones that had done favors for Goren and Eames got “No comment” the rest got a dial tone in their ear.

The clock was coming upon half past seven when Deakins called Alex’s cell. He ordered her and Bobby home and to bed. An impish grin and mischievous thoughts came to Alex at the last part of the order. Her little grin prompted a question from her partner, but all she did was shake her head, grin still in place.

Just as they were gathering their things together, Bobby noticed a scribbled note attached to his blotter. Holding up the small yellow paper, a frown crinkled his eyebrows.

Alex caught the expression. “What’s wrong?”

“This-this note…”

Alex stepped around to Bobby’s side to read the note, which said a call had come in claiming, “You’re nowhere close.” Alex looked up at Bobby. 

Bobby looked down at his partner and saw the question on her face. “He’s bragging.” 

“So, we bait him.”

“Exactly.” Bobby gave a small grin.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Santini, a reporter from the Ledger, looked over his notes. “Anything else, Bobby?”

“No, that should do it.” Bobby stood and shook hands with the reporter.

Alex handed him his cup of coffee as she saw the reporter leave. “Everything taken care of?”

“Yep.” Bobby blew on the liquid, took a drink, and then looked over at Alex. He liked the long-sleeved V-necked black shirt, with the white t-shirt underneath. He allowed his gaze to fall on her black jeans. She looked very fetching he thought.

“What’s on your mind, Goren?”

Bobby could tell by her tone that she knew exactly what he was doing. He detected amusement, and a hint of challenge. He gave her an innocent smile and sat in his chair.

Before either detective could say anything, Bobby’s cell phone rang. Retrieving it from his desk, he checked the caller ID before flipping it open with a smile on his face. “Hi, Grandma.” He greeted in a cheerful voice.

Alex, who was occupied with the file in front of her, smiled. It always did her heart good when she heard the love in Goren’s voice when he spoke to his grandparents.

“No, no. I can talk for a minute.” Bobby continued.

Alex tried hard not to eavesdrop, but it was a little difficult since they were four feet apart.

“Yeah, it’s the same case. Hopefully, it will be soon.” He paused. “Oh, she’s fine.”

Alex’s eyes shot up. She saw the huge grin on Bobby’s face and the spark in his deep brown eyes.

“Yeah, we will. I promise. Even if I have to drag her.”

Alex waited until Bobby ended the call. “What are we going to do?”

“Go visit Ed and Ann Marie after the case is solved.” Bobby stated, while he organized the paperwork that seemed to multiply over night.

Deakisn stepped up behind Alex. “Santini get here?”

“He just left.” Bobby replied.

Deakins gave a knowing grin. “Pulled another rabbit out of the hat.”

“We’ll see if we get a hit.”

Deakins nodded and walked away.

Over the next few hours the detectives shot theories back and forth along with sifting though evidence.

“Hey, Goren.” A fellow MCS detective named White, called to Bobby. “Line three.”

Bobby stood and walked out of the investigation room. He picked up the phone, and all business said, “Goren.” What spilled into his ear got his attention. He slammed the phone down in haste and jogged to the room. “Alex,” was all the said before he turned on his heel and left.

The sighting didn’t pan out. The next day, resulted in more false leads and a bragging line from Rogers himself. Bobby remained pensive and quiet all day. The other detectives gave him a wide berth. No one would approach him but Alex. 

That night Alex teased him, drawing him out, even making him laugh and smile.

Alex brought the freshly laundered sheet to her nose and sniffed. “Mmm.”

Bobby slipped the pillows back into the pillowcases. “Where’s Hope?”

“In there.” Alex pointed to the laundry basket filled with clothes ready for the washer.

“Crazy cat.” Bobby mumbled.

At nine months old Hope got into everything.

Alex stretched the bottom sheet across the bed, tucking in the corner and straightening it out. Bobby flopped the top sheet upon the bed, securing it in place. Next was the blanket and comforter. Alex stretched across the bed and flipped over the corner of the blanket. Bobby took the opportunity and hit her across her cute little backside with a pillow.

Alex spun around, ready to attack. She launched herself at Bobby’s middle determined to tickle him. He dropped the pillow on Alex’s head as she tickled him. Bobby growled and then burst out laughing as he struggled to get Alex’s wrists.

Grabbing them he pulled them up, holding them between their bodies. He leaned down to Alex. “You’re going to get it.”

“You started it.” Alex challenged back.

Bobby smiled tenderly at her. Changing tactics, he brought Alex’s hands up around his neck and dropped them there. He held her waist with his large hands as he brought his lips down to her up turned ones and laid them against Alex’s, enveloping hers.

He pulled back. “Let’s fish our cat out of the laundry and get something to eat.”

Over the weekend the team worked; Bobby playing tag with Rogers. A slip up by the suspect caught Goren’s attention and had the team scrambling to a building in the Bronx. SWAT busted down the door and froze when they saw Rogers swinging from a rafter.

The last thing Alex remembered was the rumbling of Bobby’s voice calling her name and then the deafening roar of the explosion.

Alex was numb, emotionally as she walked down the stark white hallway of St. Anne’s hospital in the Bronx. She sat heavily in the ancient brown chair that must have been made when sand was new. The hustle and bustle of the nurses’ station on the left didn’t faze her. She had only one thing in mind: How Bobby was. He’d been brought in an hour ago and during part of that time she’d been treated. The outcome had only been three minor cuts to her face.

Alex had already asked twice about Det. Goren, both times the chocolate skinned nurse had looked upon her with sympathetic eyes and said he was still being examined. Alex had gotten the impression from the kind nurse that if there was any news, she’d tell Alex. It wasn’t as if the nurse would be breaking any rules; she was listed as Bobby’s emergency contact.

With a heavy sigh, Alex leaned her head back against the wall. Her mind easily replayed the events. SWAT had busted open the door, rushing in with guns drawn, as did she and Bobby. Then they saw Rogers, head lolled to the side, rope tied to one of the exposed beams. The next memories were fuzzy. Alex hadn’t heard or seen anything unusual, but Bobby must have. Probably his training in the Army had spotted the trip wire. He’d shouted her name a split second before Alex felt the floor give way under her feet.

Slowly Alex became aware of the pounding in her head and the heavy warm object lying on top of her. She blinked her eyes a few times, cursing the blinding light. All she could see was a portion of white and then something dark. It took a few moments for Alex to make out the ceiling and the top of Bobby’s head. Tentatively she moved her left arm, lifting it and coming into contact with some part of Bobby. The headache became too much and Alex closed her eyes. She decided to take an inventory on the rest of her body. Everything seemed to be intact and mostly pain free. It wasn’t that Bobby’s dead weight was painful, in fact Alex found it reassuring, but her right arm was getting sore.

The next thing she knew, a strange man was calling her name. Well not her name just, “Detective.” When she opened her eyes, she saw him smile and tell her that they were going to get to her in just a bit. But first they had to get the man off of her. Alex remembered she choked out, “He’s my partner.” This brought another grin from the man who said they’d take good care of her partner. Somehow, she got out, “Promise.” The man had chuckled and holding up a salute, promised her a scout’s honor.

She watched as Bobby was secured to a back board and then lifted onto a gurney. A second later, Alex was getting the same treatment. The look of panic in her eyes as she saw Bobby being loaded into one ambulance, while she another prompted the man with the smile. “Don’t worry; you’ll see him in no time.”

It hadn’t exactly been “no time.” Alex hand undergone a CAT scan to make sure everything was still where it should be. She’d been probed and prodded for the impact of the bomb and then that of her partner. She’d defended Bobby, telling the doctor he wouldn’t have knowingly hurt her. The doctor had given her a fake smile and head nod. Alex had rolled her eyes, something that was easier to do since the shot of pain killer zipping through her veins. She suspected the doc had heard his share of sorted claims, but this time it was definitely true.

Once all were satisfied, Alex had been given her shirt back and with three band aids adorning her head and face, sent on her way. And there she sat with the ancient chair becoming a pain in her behind, waiting for any word on Detective Robert Goren.

Out of nowhere a white-headed gentleman, in blue scrubs and standard white coat came into her line of sight. Alex brought her head forward as the man smiled. 

Glancing at the clipboard he finally spoke. “I’m Dr. Blake, and you’re waiting on word about Det. Goren.”

“Yes.” Alex nodded her head enthusiastically.

Dr. Blake smiled again. “He’s doing fine. Just fine.” The man saw the relief flood the pretty young lady’s face and tears come to her eyes. “Are you Alex?”

“Yes.”

A broader smile this time. “Det. Goren has been politely and enthusiastically asking for you.”

Alex stood. Swallowing back her tears of joy she asked. “What’s the damage?”

Dr. Blake closed his sparkling blue eyes and gave a wave of his hand. “Minimal.” He readjusted his rimless glasses before continuing. “He has a concussion, which we’re keeping him over night for, standard procedure.” With Alex’s nod, he went on. “He’s suffered a few more scratches and bruises than you, mostly to his face. Although he does have one gash on his chest, here.” The doctor indicated the place just below Bobby’s right shoulder. “He needed eighteen stitches to that.”

“That’s it?” Alex hadn’t meant to sound disbelieving, but it seemed so fortunate.

The doctor chuckled. “That’s it. You were both quite lucky.”

At that moment the man had taken on the role of a loving grandfather. 

Alex felt the weight lift from her shoulders. A bright smile lit her face. “Can I see him?”

“He’s sleeping, but I think we can sneak you in.” He gave her a wink and escorted her down the hall.

Just outside of room 311, a petite auburn-haired woman paused. She glanced over her shoulder to the older man, almost seeking approval. As the older man smiled and nodded the woman eased open the maroon door. She stepped just inside the room, waiting for the door to quietly shut. In the single bed, under blue blankets lay the man with dark hair that held her heart. The minimal light supplied by the fixture over his head allowed Alex to take in the homey room. A mass-produced poster of a carnival scene in pastels hung to the right, a fake green plant with white flowers sat on the table below the window, while blue curtains framed the window, revealing the night sky.

Alex stepped forward and walked around the right side of the bed. Bobby lay perfectly still, slightly elevated, breathing evenly. A square piece of gauze covered most of his left eyebrow; butterfly bandages covered a cut to his forehead, one to his chin, and another on his left cheek and two on his neck below his left ear. The beginnings of bruises could already be seen. The biggest surrounded the cut to his cheek. Bobby looked so young. His baby face clear of lines of worry or concentration. With his intense brown eyes closed, there seemed to be a sort of peace that descended to his features. Very carefully Alex brought her right hand to his face. First, she hovered over the gauze, and then edged the nasty bruise on his cheek, finally settling for running her fingertips over his stubbled chin.

In a voice barely above a whisper she spoke. “Not bad.” Then a grin overtook her lips. “You know where I wish we were right now? No cell phones, no pagers, no criminal, no Deakins, no Carver. Just us, running wild on the beaches of Tahiti.”

“Promises, promises,” came the sleep roughened voice of the man in bed.

Alex held her breath as the brownest eyes she’d ever seen were revealed to her. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Bobby smiled. His Alex was finally here. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her beautiful grin or enchanting eyes. He reached out his left hand, which she took and brought to rest against her chest.

“How do you feel?” Alex asked.

“A little sore.”

Alex giggled. “That’s it?” 

“I’ve felt worse after a long night of drinking with Lewis.”

“Must be the good drugs they gave you.”

Bobby finally looked at Alex’s three bandages. “Hey,” he said, using his right hand to gently touch each one. 

Alex moved his hand away. “Careful, I don’t want you pulling stitches.”

“Eighteen is nothing. You should see the scar I have on my right hip from shrapnel.”

Alex’s brows furrowed. “You never told me that.”

“We were just being stupid.”

Alex’s gaze dropped from Bobby’s as she bent her head and studied the blankets.

“It’s over.” He told her.

This got her attention. “Thank God.”

“I’ve been doing that since they told me you were okay.” Bobby informed her with an intense look.

The intenseness had Alex dropping her eyes again. “They wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“I’m sorry.” Bobby reached for her.

Alex didn’t move.

“Come here.” He encouraged.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. Come on, I’m tired and I won’t be able to sleep without you next to me.” He moved over in the bed to prove his point.

“Bobby, I can’t. It’s past visiting hours, plus I’m not allowed in your bed.”

“Screw visiting hours. Come on.” He pleaded.

Alex was tired and so glad Bobby was safe. She gave him a scolding look, but he knew he’d won her over by the grin she gave him. Kicking off her shoes, she eased onto the bed, lying on her right side. Bobby’s left arm went around her, securing her in place.

“Comfortable?” She asked.

“Very.”

With that Alex laid her head on his shoulder.

“Hold on.” Bobby brought his hand to Alex’s hair. “Can you move down just a bit? I have a tiny bruise right there.”

Alex rose up, looking at him with frightened eyes. “I’m sorry. This was a bad idea.”

“No, no. Wait. Its okay, come on, lay back down.”

Alex complied, putting her head on his chest. She felt him relax, which caused her to do the same, bringing her body closer against him. She felt his cheek against her head.

“This is good,” was the last thing Bobby said and Alex heard before sleep claimed them. 

Ten o’clock on the nose, the kind, chocolate skinned nurse walked into room 311 and saw a sight that made her smile. The polite man and lovely lady were sound asleep, holding on tight to each other. She hated to wake them, but the man was suffering from a slight concussion. Flipping on the small light, the nurse touched the man, “Det. Goren, Det. Goren.”

“He’s hard to wake up sometimes.” The lady sleepily stated. She yawned and opened her eyes. “Bobby, Bobby.” She called.

The man stirred and smiled when he saw the lady. “Hi.”

“Hi.” 

The nurse couldn’t help but chuckle.

“We have company, don’t we?” Det. Goren asked.

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry to wake you, Det. Goren, but I have to check your vital signs.” The nurse said. “I’m Cassandra.”

“Bobby.” Det. Goren informed, “And Alex.”

Alex smiled.

“You’re not going to say anything, Cassandra? Are you?”

Cassandra addressed Bobby, who pleaded with sincere brown eyes. She chuckled. “No, just be careful.”

Bobby let out a breath. “Thank you and we will.”

Cassandra switched off the light. “Sweet dreams.”

“Thank you.” Alex said.

The rest of the night played out the same way, Cassandra made sure she was the only one to wake up Det. “Bobby” Goren. But at six, the ruse was up. Dr. Blake beat Cassandra to the punch.

The doctor opened the door and found Bobby asleep on his left side. This didn’t surprise the doctor, until he saw Bobby’s right arm around the auburn-haired lady. The man couldn’t help but smile. His light blue eyes met the hazel ones of Alex.

Alex smiled shyly and carefully extracted herself from Bobby’s grip. He mumbled something and went back to sleep. Alex gingerly slipped on her shoes and looked guilty.

“Don’t worry, my dear.” Dr. Blake softly reassured. “We make allowances for special cases.”

Alex felt a little better, but sill remained mighty respectful. “I’ll just slip out.”

Dr. Blake held up a hand. “No need. In fact, he should be going home shortly.”

“Really?”

“Sure. His vitals are good, but he will need a change of clothes.”

Alex glanced at the clock on the wall. “When do you think he’ll be released?”

“Oh, about ten or so.”

Alex nodded, calculating.

“But he will need someone to watch him for a day or two.”

“I thought you said he was fine?” Worry crept into Alex’s voice.

“He is. He has a hard head and with that hard head, I believe comes a good case of stubborn.”

Alex let a knowing smile slip.

“Those cuts need to be cleaned and re-bandaged every day, especially the one above his left eye.” The doctor tilted his head. “As does yours, dear.”

Alex nodded. Then after a moment, “I’ll just go get him some clothes. If he wakes up before I’m back, please tell him where I went and not to worry.”

The doctor found this a bit odd but remained silent. He agreed to carry out Alex’s wishes.

When Alex came back an hour and a half later, she saw two blonde, very pretty nurses in Bobby’s room laughing. A surge of jealousy overtook Alex, who ducked her head, admonishing herself. She really had no right to be jealous, he wasn’t hers. Trying to back out of the room unnoticed didn’t work, Bobby caught her.

The cheerfulness of his voice made her smile. “Alex,” he called.

The two nurses turned and seemed surprised to see a woman and not a man.

Alex stepped forward as Bobby raised an outstretched arm as if encouraging her to him. Once beside him, he drew her close, bringing her face to his. With soft, possessive lips he explored her own, nibbling along the way.

Pulling back, the kiss left Alex breathless and a bit dazed. She registered the glares from the nurses but was too fuzzy to care.

The taller of the two reached for the bag Alex had dropped on the end of the bed. “Let’s get you dressed, Bobby.”

Alex’s senses were back, and she didn’t like the way the woman cooed Bobby’s name.

“No, that’s okay. Alex will help me.” Bobby held onto to Alex’s hand.

“We don’t mind.” The second blonde chimed in.

“I want Alex to help me.”

Alex looked at Bobby; she had never heard the hardness in his voice before when dealing with other women; with the exception of Nicole Wallace, of course.

“If you’re sure.” The first made a last-ditch effort.

“I insist.” Bobby remained firm and watched them leave, sharpness to his features. Once they were gone, his face softened immediately as he turned to Alex. “Hi,” he said in that easy tone that Alex loved.

She couldn’t help but smile. “Hi.”

Their eyes remained locked as they smiled at each other. Then with a gently pull of his hands, Bobby brought Alex forward for another kiss.

Pulling back, Alex grinned. “Let’s get you dressed so we can blow this joint.”

Bobby grinned back at her. “You got it.” Releasing her hands, Bobby swung his legs over the side and stood. The hospital gown didn’t even hit his knees. Holding the back closed, he grabbed the bad, dropped a kiss to Alex’s cheek and went into the rest room. 

He emerged dressed in his dark jeans and t-shirt. Setting the bag and hospital gown on the bed he pulled his emerald green sweater over his head and sat down to put on his socks and shoes. He was just tying his shoes when Dr. Blake came in.

“Good to see you up.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“Your release forms are at the nurse’s station, along with your prescriptions. Now, if you experience any dizziness, nausea, headaches, you call me. Understand?”

Bobby nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now get out of here.” He teased.

The days slipped by with ease and all too soon Bobby and Alex’s medical leave was over. They also faced another transition. With the case solved, there wasn’t a logical reason for Alex and Hope to remain at Bobby’s. So with long faces, they packed up all the stuff that had migrated over. 

“It’s not like you’ll never stay over.” Bobby commented.

“Oh, no. I will. You’ll get sick of me; I’ll be over so much. “Alex tried to sound enthusiastic, but it was forced.

That night was the first time in over three weeks that Bobby laid in bed alone. Sleep was out of the question.

In her own bed, Alex petted Hope and told the feline that they would see Bobby again. In fact she would be seeing him in the morning at work, Alex reminded herself.

At 5:13 the next morning, Bobby turned off the alarm before it could even think about going off. He was tired of lying in bed; what was the use of staying. He hadn’t slept all night. Getting up, he turned on the coffee pot, before heading to the shower. Standing under the water, Bobby tried to tell himself to be happy; he’d be seeing Alex in a few hours. He liked that thought, but not the one involving the day ending.

Bobby stood in his slacks and undershirt with shaving crème over the lower half of his face. He still needed a bandage over his left eye and had to be careful where he shaved, but for the most part he was okay physically after the explosion. It was on the inside that wasn’t right, his heart was melancholy.

His mind wasn’t on the task at hand and with a slip of the razor; he took a good size hunk out of his jaw. “Son of a…” He looked at himself in the mirror with angry eyes. Setting his jaw he kept shaving. Not ten seconds later, he had another cut, this time on his left cheek. He blew out a breath. “I give up.” After splashing his face with water, he dried off with a hand towel and assessed the damage. The cut to his jaw was the worst.

Now, with a new bandage, Bobby opened the top drawer of his dresser, digging for socks. What he found stopped him cold. In with his dress socks, was a pair of Alex’s thick wooly ones as she called them. He reached out and touched them. Steeling himself, Bobby got back to work and selected a pair of blue socks. But his fingers weren’t cooperating, like everything else and the socks landed on the floor just in front of his feet. Bending over, Bobby grabbed them and stood back up, completely forgetting the still open drawer until he hit it with the back of his head with a solid thud.

Wincing, Goren rubbed his sore head and slammed the drawer shut. He sat heavily on his bed, trying not to cry. He wanted Alex, but how could he tell his partner and best friend that he wanted her by his side as they slept. It wasn’t a conversation you just brought up out of the blue. Truth be told he never thought he’d be having the conversation with Alex.

At 10:00 Deakins came out of his office and looked around the bullpen. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, that is until he saw Bobby bump into the door jamb coming back from coffee central. Bumping and stumbling wasn’t uncommon for the big detective, but it usually happened when he was hot on a case, which wasn’t the case at the moment. In fact, upon further inspection he noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the additional cuts to his face. Deakins watched Alex get up from her desk and grab some coffee. Eames wasn’t up to par either. The captain scratched at his head. His best team was tired, which didn’t make sense. They had had enough time off that they should have been able to catch up on sleep. Maybe it was just getting back in the groove. He noticed the two detectives look at each other and smile and hold each other’s gazes for a beat longer than necessary. At least the problem wasn’t between the two of them. He’d give them a few days to work things out before he intervened.

It seemed that the day zipped by much too quickly for Alex. In the blink of an eye she was back to her lonely apartment. Hope jumped onto the couch with her mistress and tried of offer comfort.

“I can’t take another night of this, Hope.” Alex sniffled and stood, leaving her cat wondering what was going on.

Minutes later, Alex came out of her bedroom wearing jeans and a heavy sweater. She said goodbye to her kitty and left. Instead of heading to Bobby’s where she really wanted to go, Alex made the trip to see her sister, brother-in-law and little nephew.

For Bobby, he considered hanging out with Lewis but nixed the idea. He tried to watch a hockey game. Part way through he dialed Alex’s landline and got her answering machine. He later went to bed, to lie awake starring at the ceiling. 

Alex cried herself to sleep. At three she was wide awake and very tempted to sneak into Bobby’s and curl up next to him. But she didn’t

Again Deakins surveyed his detectives, something was defiantly off.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The first time he’d ever seen Mavis she had just dyed her hair a dark red, she was wearing a bold crimson light jacked with rich roses that almost seemed alive. Bobby hadn’t meant to profile her, but his mind just couldn’t stop. She was feisty for her 72 years, but not one of those motorcycle-riding-tattoo-getting blue haired older ladies. Mavis swung liberal on some things and remained conservative on others. She spoke her mind tactfully and encouraged her friends to try new things. She thought bingo was for old biddies, but poker was too hairy for her. Blackjack was more her speed. Reading a good mystery novel, watching anything that featured Tom Selleck or Frank Sinatra, and needlepoint were among her favorite things to do.

Bobby spotted “his favorite lady” as he called her in the stacks. She had her reading glasses perched on the end of her nose, while putting away a biography.

“Bobby,” she exclaimed once she saw the shy detective. “Come give your aunt a hug.”

Mavis wasn’t really his aunt, but she sure felt like it. She always offered an ear to listen, a shoulder to cry on, or a foot to give a good swift kick in the bum.

Bobby did what he was told and took the 4’11” woman into his arms.

Pulling away, Mavis eyed Goren with her sharp blue eyes. She tsk-ed and took his hand. “Let’s go sit.” She led him to the back stairs and up to the second floor. Choosing one of the back tables that overlooked the park, she sat.

Bobby took a seat and looked at his hands.

“I’m not Alex; I can’t read your mind.” Mavis gently chided. This got her a semi-smile. “That’s an improvement. Now spill.” Her tone belied authority and gentleness.

“Where do I begin?”

“Wherever you’d like.”

Bobby looked at this woman with her dark red hair, stark red lips and compassionate blue eyes. He spilled everything. Everything from the latest case, his feelings for Alex, and how terribly he missed her.

Mavis remained silent thought the whole barrage and only at the end gave her wisdom. “Just because the case is over doesn’t mean this new step in your relationship has to be over.” She smiled. “Invite Alex over for a couple of movies, when it’s time for her to go, tell her you’re worried about driving home so late and that she should spend the night. It just needs the first step and then you’ll be back to spending four or five nights together.”

The light in Bobby’s eyes switched on and a smile spread across his handsome face. He wanted to shout from the roof top but refrained and instead hugged the dickens out of Mavis.

She chuckled like a clucking mother hen and patted him on the back.

Later that same afternoon Alex stepped into the warm confines of the small library Bobby loved to escape to. It was small by New York standards, after all there were two giant lions guarding the Public library.

The instant Alex had first set foot into this library she had known why Bobby called it his second home. Hard wood floors, high ceilings and an atmosphere that encouraged reading. The second factor was the librarian, Mavis Tucker. Alex had looked into those knowing blue eyes and felt at peace. 

Their first meeting together, Bobby had introduced Mavis as his aunt. When Bobby had gone book hunting, Mavis had explained that it was merely a friendly title. One that Alex soon adopted herself. She couldn’t begin to count the number of times over the past four years that she had sought out Mavis, with and without Bobby.

And here she was again. Alex saw Mavis first and approached. Mavis caught the familiar figure and opened her arms to her niece.

Alex fell into the plump body that always prompted her to fall into the hug. The only other person outside of her family that she wanted to hug that way was Bobby. Against the warm shield, Alex smelt the familiar scent of roses and knew that everything would be okay, Mavis would see to that.

Mavis looked into the hazel eyes of her girl. Taking her hand, she led her to the back stairs and up to the second floor. They sat at the very table that she and Bobby had just two hours before.

Alex looked at Mavis. “Bobby’s been to see you, hasn’t he?”

“I thought you could only perform that mind reading trick on him?” Mavis grinned.

“It goes beyond just Bobby.” Alex teased but it wasn’t quite the same.

“Tell me, dear.” Mavis took Alex’s hand.

Alex told her the same thing Bobby had how she missed Bobby, how she loved him.

Mavis looked at Alex. “Go talk to Bobby. He’ll have an invitation for you. Accept it.”

Alex was used to the older lady giving sage advice, but this was practically fortune teller lingo.

“Just do it.” Mavis nodded her head.

Alex remained a bit skeptical but went along with it. Outside of the library, Alex heaved in a lung full of air and blew it out, sending it billowing into the late afternoon. Two steps away from the entrance and her cell phone rang.

Delving into her coat pocket, she pulled it out. “Eames.”

“Hi.” Bobby’s warm voice was in her ear, sending a flood of good feeling through her body.

“Hi, where are you?”

“Around.”

“Around the office?”

“No.” Bobby gathered his thoughts. “Listen, I told Deakins you had a doctor’s appointment and signed us out.”

“So, I can go home?” Disappointment stood heavy in her voice.

“Not yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look to your right.”

Alex did and saw Bobby standing 100 feet from her. He lifted his hand and waved. Alex did the same.

“Come here.” Bobby called through the phone.

Alex closed her phone and walked to him, trying hard not to run. She could see his huge smile and knew she had one of her own. 

People passing by saw a lovely woman in a black coat and gray hat walking as fast as she could to a big guy dressed in solid black from head to toe.

As soon as Alex reached Bobby she was in his arms. He ducked his head and captured her lips. They eagerly explored each others’ lips, reacquainting themselves to the taste. 

Alex hummed and Bobby answered with one of his own.

Needing air, they pulled apart arms still around each other, grinning foolishly.

“Hi beautiful.” Bobby softly greeted.

“Hi.” Alex said on a breath.

“What do you say we go for a ride?”

“What kind of ride?”

Bobby turned so Alex could see the horse and carriage behind him. 

He saw the broad grin come to Alex’s soft lips and the sheen of tears cover her eyes. Without a word, he took her hand and led her to the gray mare.

“This is Duchess.” Bobby introduced.

Alex removed her glove and ran her hand over the velvety muzzle. “Hi, Duchess.”

“And this is Tom.” Bobby pointed to the short and sturdy man beside the carriage.

“Nice to meet you.” Alex shook his hand.

“The pleasure is mine.” Tom gave a bow, which made Alex giggle. “I was told I would be taking a special lady for a ride.”

Alex just smiled and blushed.

Tom helped Alex into the carriage, Bobby followed. Then Tom hopped up front, picked up the reins and clucked to Duchess. The beautiful mare flicked an ear back before she took a step and Bobby and Alex began their ride.

The customary blanket was in the back, beside Alex; Bobby picked it up and draped it over their legs, then placed his arm around Alex, bringing her closer against him. They looked into each others’ eyes and got lost.

“I missed you.” Bobby huskily confessed.

“I missed you, too.” Alex’s voice was just as husky. “I went to see Mavis.”

“So did I.”

The silent message passed between them. They enjoyed their ride, occasionally sharing an innocent kiss. Alex accepted Bobby’s invitation for a round of movie watching. Bobby told Alex that he wanted her to stay with him, that it was much too late for her to be driving back. So, that night they peacefully slept beside each other.

The next morning when Deakins eyed the pair from his office he noticed the usual spark was back.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The rain had been falling all night; a gentle rain that had lulled Alex to sleep. The same rain ran gently down Bobby’s bedroom window, creating pictures only nature could provide.

There was something that had woken her mind up. Without opening her eyes, Alex assessed the situation. She was in bed, a warm, soft and delicious bed, it was the weekend. So why did she have the urge to rise? Ah, there it was again, the unmistakable aroma of chicory coffee. 

Face still pressed into her favorite pillow, Alex opened her right eye, the one not smooshed. She saw Bobby Goren with a goofy smile on his face, holding two cups of coffee, dressed, and looking like he’d been up for hours.

With a groan, Alex turned onto her back.

Bobby put his knee in the middle of the bed and sat. He still looked at Alex, still had the goofy smile in place.

Alex found herself returning the grin with a roll of her eyes. Sitting up, she took the coffee and sipped. She savored the flavor before she turned back to the man staring at her. “Why are you up at this in human hour?”

“It’s Saturday.” He enthusiastically reminded her.

“Exactly. The day that you’re supposed to spend lounging in bed, not getting up with the sun.”

“So says Ms. Sunshine.” Bobby teased.

It was an inside joke that had been running since the beginning of their partnership. Alex was the morning person. Awake as her feet touched the floor, but she wasn’t one of those cheery, and bubbly morning people that made you want to get a baseball bat. She was her cool, collected self, just awake.

Bobby on the other hand, took a little longer getting started. When he got up he wasn’t officially awake, he was just there. If there was a need he could function, he just preferred to ease into his mornings. This had prompted Alex’s sarcastic nickname of him, “Sunshine.” Which always showed up when Bobby was defiantly not “Sunshine.”

Alex just smirked at him as she enjoyed her coffee.

Bobby had all but forgotten his own coffee; he was enjoying the sight of Alex. Her layered shoulder length auburn hair was a bit mussed from the pillow, her hazel eyes, at the moment were a tender shade of green, were open and honest. Though half-lidded they pierced Bobby to his core. Her small hands held the blue mug in a death grip. Bobby grinned into his cup when he recognized Alex’s sleep wear. It was the first shirt he’d ever been given that sported the Major Case Squad logo. A large emerald green shirt, too small for him. Somehow Alex had ended up with it. It would be so easy to just open his mouth and let the words tumble out. The urge was so profound in him, that Bobby had to swallow to hold it in. What was stopping him? The fact that maybe Alex didn’t feel the same way. At first that had been a major factor, but over the past weeks the kisses they had shard kind of blew that theory out of the water. Goren, being the man that he was wanted to have everything in place before he confessed his feelings and he still had some research to do. Besides the morning was still fresh and new, he wouldn’t want to spoil it by saying something what would make Alex uncomfortable.

Bobby shifted positions, leaning back against the pillows. He crossed his big feet as he took another sip of his coffee.

Alex looked at Bobby. The front of his hair was a little longer than he usually wore it, making the curls stand up in that little boyish manner that she adored. He wore a white shirt and blue shorts over his boxers. She got a smile for her perusal of him. Bobby looked like the big, warm teddy bear that he was. With a grin, Alex moved the covers as she came closer to Bobby. She hesitated for a moment; she couldn’t decide if she wanted to sit next to him to absorb the warmth or face him to look into his soft brown eyes.

“Come here.” Bobby instructed.

The decision having been made for her, Alex grinned and did as Bobby wished. His burly right arm lifted, making room for her. Once satisfied she was in place, Bobby dropped his arm around her and cuddled her close to him. Both savored their coffee and closeness to the other. The only one that saw the continuous smiles was Hope.

Bobby emerged from his shower squeaky clean and thoroughly refreshed. Determining that the rainy day called for unusual laziness, he wore a pair of fresh sweats and black socks. Stepping through his living room, he found the Siamese cat, but no Alex. As he continued, he made a quick look to the left in his small ‘study’, no Alex there either. That left only one place: the kitchen, which explained the music coming through the door.

Bobby pushed open the door with his left hand and keeping it open, rested against the door jamb watching the scene before him. Alex stood at the counter, her back to Bobby. She wore green sweatpants to go with the green MCS shirt she still had on. Her hair was quickly drying from her earlier shower. Bobby itched to touch it knowing how absolutely soft it would be. The radio cranked out “Respect” by Aretha Franklin. 

He found the impulse too great. Bobby moved away from the entrance, letting the door swing with a swoosh. The sound was momentarily registered by Alex’s stilled movement. A second later she was back to humming and mixing. Bobby could see the whisk and bowl she held. He wondered what she was fixing. The thought of food prompted a rumble from Bobby’s stomach, but at the moment he was more interested in the way Alex would taste.

With a gentle motion, he swept aside her hair exposing her neck. The sight of the elegant column prompted a growl from the back of his throat. He leaned forward and took the first taste of Alex aside from her lips. What he found tasted like heaven. Bobby nipped at the junction of her neck and shoulder, and then slowly moved up, kissing the entire way.

Alex had been surprised by Bobby’s hand on her hair. She’d been thoroughly delighted by his lips on her neck. As he reached her right ear she shivered deliciously.

This stopped Bobby. He pulled away, “Are you okay?”

Alex abandoned the whisk and bowl on the counter to turn into his arms. “I was until you stopped.” She watched the flicker in his dark eyes before Bobby lowered his lips to claim hers.

Pulling away, Goren smiled down at his Alex. He was happy.

After a hearty breakfast of blueberry waffles, they put the dishes in the dishwater. It continued to rain, steel gray clouds keeping the sun at bay. The fire crackled in the fire place as Hope played catch with Bobby. Alex found it odd. Neither of them had taught the crazy cat how to do it. One morning Alex had thrown the little blue ball to get it out of the way, Hope had naturally gone after it and to her utter dismay the cat had brought it back. Intrigued Alex had thrown it again, to have the process repeated.

Bobby pulled the blanket closer, puling if off of Alex’s shoulder.

“Hey,” she scolded.

“Sorry,” Bobby muttered, his eyes never leaving the “MythBusters.”

They sat on the couch, watching a marathon on the Discovery Channel. 

Alex let out a “humph” and leaned her head against Bobby’s shoulder.

“What was that for?” Bobby asked as he raised up the shoulder that was Alex’s resting place.

“I don’t know.”

“Really?” Bobby still hadn’t taken his eyes off the screen, but he saw Alex’s nod in his peripheral vision.

Out of nowhere, Bobby grabbed Alex around her waist with his big hands and tickled her. Alex shrieked and tried to get away.

“Bo-Bobby, stop, please stop.” Alex pleaded between gasping laughs.

Bobby stopped. Looking down into her sparking eyes, he asked, “Feel better?”

“Yes.” Her smile was huge and contagious.

Bobby had one of his own.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bobby’s left leg started to bounce under his desk. He cracked his knuckles one more time. Flexing his fingers, he picked up his pen and twirled it between his fingers. He scratched behind his ear with his right hand.

Bobby was jittery, more than usual.

Alex glanced at her partner. She had asked him twice already if everything was alright. Both answers had been in the positive.

Bobby couldn’t stand it. It was Friday, just before noon and his plan was in motion. He stood and mumbled an excuse about coffee. Once at the coffee pot, he chanced a glance at Alex. He could tell she was suspicious of his peculiar behavior. He just couldn’t help himself. This day could only end two ways: good or bad.

Somehow Bobby had made it to three o’clock without taking his desk or himself apart. He’d talked Alex into asking Deakins for the rest of the day off. The boss had approved it. Bobby had wished Alex a good weekend, nearly sprinting out the door. He’d gone straight to Lewis’ hoping to work off some of his nervous energy.

Alex shook her head as she slid the key into the lock and turned. She couldn’t get over how fidgety Bobby had been. He’d acted like a little boy eager for summer vacation. Now it was the weekend and they were off, hopefully he’d settle down, she thought.

She pushed open her door and threw her keys on the table just inside. It wasn’t until she looked up to put her jacket on the couch that she saw the arrangements. Her jaw dropped as did her purse, jacket, and laptop. Slowly she moved to the first bunch, a vase full of red tulips. When she saw the little green card in the midst of the flowers, she read the words: Open 5th.

Eyebrows drawn together, she searched the other five arrangements and found the one that said “Open me first.” A tender smile touched her lips. How appropriate; her favorite flowers: Pink Supreme tulips. A rich pink that Alex had fallen in love with the first time she’d ever seen them at age fifteen. 

She gently plucked the envelope and opened it. Her smile turned to a look of puzzlement when she saw that the card was blank. Confused, she turned the envelope over and reread the words, it was Bobby’s scroll.

“Hmm.” She was intrigued as she searched out the second one.

The second one turned out to be seven white lilies. Alex wasn’t quite sure what to expect when she opened the envelope. Printed as neatly as Bobby could write was: Lily (white) meaning sweetness; “I ne’er was struck before that hour…”

Alex found the third envelope among a bunch of white Camelias. The card read: Camellia (white) meaning loveliness; “With love so sudden and so sweet…”

She wasn’t quite sure where this was going. The blue violets held the fourth card. Alex read: Violet (blue) meaning faithfulness; “Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower…”

She pushed on to the fifth card, red tulip meaning declaration of love; “And stole my heart away complete…”

Alex could feel the lump beginning to form in her throat and the tears beginning to sting her eyes. Lily: sweetness, Camelia: loveliness, Violet: faithfulness, red tulip: declaration of love. She put the second, third, fourth and fifth cards together: “I ne’er was struck before that hour, with a love so sudden and so sweet, her face it bloomed like a sweet flower, and stole my heart away complete.”

With hands starting to shake she picked up the last card from a sprig of greenery which she thought was clover. She was right; it was clover that simply said: be mine.

That was it. The tears came. Alex held all six cards in her hand and cried. That sweet, wonderful, shy man. She had to find her partner.

Bobby put the end wrench down and grabbed a socket. He stood up straight, stretching, trying to get the kinks out of his back. Wearing ripped jeans and a gray sweatshirt, he turned his ball cap around backwards and ducked under the hood.

Beside him Lewis worked, “Where’s Alex?”

“At her place I guess.” Bobby had been trying not to think of his partner. He wasn’t sure what her reaction would be. Would she think him a coward for not having the courage to look her in the eye when he told her?

His cell phone rang, breaking his train of thought. Not bothering to check the ID, he opened it, “Goren.”

“You big jerk, where are you?” Alex sniffled.

“At Lewis’. Where are you?”

“Your apartment, looking for you.” Alex paused, wiping her tears. “I’ll be there in a little bit. Stay there.” She firmly stated.

“I will.” Bobby ended the call.

Lewis was staring at him. “Alex?”

“Yeah.” Bobby looked at his phone.

“Well…”

“She was crying.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

“I hope.”

Alex burst into Lewis’ shop, tears blurring her vision. She looked around, but all she saw were vintage cars. Then as if by the parting of some metal curtain, Bobby appeared, hat on backwards, wiping his hands on a rag.

Alex wasn’t even aware she was walking until she found herself meeting his soulful dark eyes. “You big jerk” she repeated, crying before throwing herself into his arms.

Bobby cradled her to him. He could hear her mumbling something into his shoulder. “What?” He asked, gently directing her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

“I love you, too.” Alex said, smiling and crying.

Bobby smiled, and wiped away her tears. But it was a losing battle, they just kept coming. “I’m glad.” He grew serious, eyebrows knitting. “I love you so much.”

“Me, too.”

He leaned forward and kissed her. 

When the need for air got too much, they pulled away, gazing into each other’s eyes.

After, what seemed like hours, Alex broke the silence. “That was incredibly sweet, but I have one question.”

“About the violets?”

“No. You were telling me you’d always remain faithful.” Alex stated. “I was going to ask about the first card, it was blank.”

“The first time I saw you, you left me speechless.” He honestly replied.

This brought fresh tears to Alex.

That was the last time Lewis saw them the whole weekend. Aside from the brief call to Alex’s sister asking her to take care of Hope, they turned off cell phones, pagers, left the land line off the hook and never left Bobby’s apartment the entire weekend. Bobby had told Alex if anyone really needed them, they could break down the door ‘cause that would be the only way it was going to be answered.

The End.


End file.
